


For Your Entertainment

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, M/M, Mahoutokoro, Smart Harry, Uagadou (Harry Potter), there may be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Potters Dead! That's what the Daily Prophet read the day of November 1st, 1981. Voldemort's take over of the magic community was swift afterward. There was no resistance after the Potter family faced their demise at the hands of Lord Voldemort. It was never discovered that the child in the grave was not Harry James Potter.Until sixteen years later...





	1. Chapter One

Cobalt robes swept along marble floors. Boot steps echoed off stone walls. He adjusted his cranberry-colored tie, tucking it down into place. He walked at ease as if he were the only person in the world who mattered. Other students in the corridor quickly moved aside at his passing and he barely made it seem like he noticed they were there. In fact, he did notice them. He noticed everything and everyone. He rounded the corner, dodging the younger student who nearly ran into his side with ease before continuing on his path as if nothing happened. He folded his hands behind his back as he slowed, coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door. He watched the creature on the door, a carving of a Thunderbird, blink at him before the door swung open. Quietly, he stepped inside, and the door closed behind him. 

The room in front of him was comprised of polished marble on the floors and on the walls. Pillars framed the window which overlooked the mountain outside. A sea of green shone in the daylight. Bookshelves stood opposite the window, with tomes of every kind in every language. In the center of the room was a large mahogany desk covered in papers. Some were in stacks and other loose in every direction around the desk. Behind the desk, a woman sat. She had magnificently long brunet hair which would have touched the floor if it weren't braided. She had amber colored eyes which shone against her bronze skin and were framed by her high cheekbones. The woman folded her hands upon seeing him enter the room. 

"Ah, Mr. Black." She greeted with a warm smile.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" 

"Sit, please." She gestured to the cranberry colored chair in front of the desk. He sat down, carefully folding himself into the chair. 

"May I call you Hadrian?" She asked after a moment of silence between them. 

"Yes, Headmistress," Hadrian answered, wondering not for the first time why she called him here. 

"Would you like some tea, Hadrian? Or maybe some coffee?" The woman stood with an unsurprising grace and moved toward the drinks stirring themselves in the back of the room. 

"Tea please." Hadrian accepted the cup she handed him, and they sat in silence for a few moments more while they sipped their drinks. Hadrian set his on the desk in front of him and rested his hands on the armrests of the chair. 

"I suppose there is no longer any need to delay what I'm going to tell you." Hadrian watched his headmistress with curiosity. "Do you know of the Triwizard Tournament, Hadrian?"

"Of course," Hadrian answered. 

"Yes, I thought you might. You are at the top of your classes." The woman paused. "As you know, the Triwizard Tournament was classically a competition between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. It was disbanded long ago due to the sheer number of injuries and ultimately fatalities the tournament inflicted upon those who entered." The woman paused again, and Hadrian nodded for her to continue. "It has been reinstated." 

Hadrian blinked at her. "Forgive me but why are you telling me? That's a tournament for Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. The reinstatement doesn't affect us." 

"Oh, but it does. The reinstatement of it was conditional on the fact that it will no longer be a Triwizard Tournament. It will be a healthy competition between wizarding schools. Most wizarding schools have agreed already. Unfortunately, Ilvermorny was one of them."

"A healthy competition between wizarding schools?" Hadrian couldn't believe what he was hearing. The tournament reinstated and Ilvermorny included. "What other schools are involved?"

"The original three, of course, Ilvermorny, Castelbruxo, Mahoutokuro, and Uagadou. The rest have vehemently refused to allow their students to compete in any and all competition that could possibly kill them and I am inclined to agree. However, there is not much that I can do. The Board is in control of the overall decisions regarding the school." The last words were spoken with bitter disgust.

There was a long silence between the two of them. A storm brewed inside Hadrian's mind, but he was careful not to let it show. He kept his face a cool mask, tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair as he thought. 

_Reinstating the tournament. Ilvermorny participating._

"Whose idea was it? To reinstate the tournament, I mean." Hadrian asked carefully. 

"You know the answer to that question, Hadrian."

_Voldemort._

Hadrian nodded, still careful to not let his face betray him. 

There was no way Voldemort could know he was alive. They had been so careful upon fleeing all those years ago. Everyone thought Harry Potter was dead and buried in a grave in Godric's Hollow. Perhaps it was inevitable that the tournament would be reinstated. 

"Why are you telling me, Headmistress?" Hadrian asked, looking out the window at the expanse of green. 

His question was met with silence for a long moment before he heard a sigh. "Because you will be going to Hogwarts for the tournament." 

* * *

Hadrian shrugged out of the cobalt robes, carefully folding them onto the chair in his room. Next to them, he placed his cranberry tie. He hated the color scheme of Ilvermorny with a passion. He never understood the blue and red combination from the moment they handed him the abominations. He moved to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it slightly, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He grabbed a cranberry colored suit, sliding it on and completed the ensemble with a cobalt tie. The school never minded what a student wore as long as the colors were still blue and red. 

Hadrian vaguely remembered the one day he won a bet due to the school's inane rules about colors. 

_I was still in blue and red._

_You were in nothing but paint and a loincloth._

_Blue and red paint and a blue and red loincloth. It's well within the rules._

Remus hadn't been too happy with him to receive the letter from Headmistress Nyah about Hadrian's antics. He still had the Howler.

Sirius, however, thought it was fantastic. He'd never heard a Howler that meant howling with laughter. 

Hadrian smiled, adjusting his tie around his neck. He finally looked in the mirror. Vibrant emerald eyes blinked back at him. His normally wild black hair had been tamed slightly. His jaw flexed as he glanced at the picture pinned to the mirror of the wardrobe. James and Lily Potter. 

Hadrian never knew them. He knew he looked a lot like James, he could see it in his own reflection. He also knew he had his mother's eyes. As he got older though, some of the features that reminded his caretakers so much of the friends they once knew seemed to fade. Harry's frame grew stronger than that of his father and his eyes grew brighter than that of his mother. Time had hardened him in a way that hadn't yet hardened James and Lily. For being an auror, there was still a light to James's eyes. For fighting in a war, there was still a kindness radiating from Lily's soul. 

Kindness had its place, but radiation of it was weakness. Or maybe it was an excellent mask. Hadrian hadn't yet decided. 

He tucked his wand into the holder on his forearm and shut the wardrobe door. Looking around the room, he decided he didn't need anything else before finally leaving, locking the door behind him with a wave of his hand. 

On the way toward the dining hall, he was quickly joined. Her blonde hair bounced with every step and her lapis lazuli eyes sparkled against the cobalt dress she wore. A cranberry belt wrapped around her waist and at the center was a single gold Gordian knot. Her cranberry shoes tapped on the floor as she walked next to him, not saying a word as she easily wrapped her arm through his. 

They walked side by side into the dining hall, easily finding seats at an empty, round wooden table. The dining hall had yet to fill as they were among the first arrivals. Round, wooden tables scattered the dining hall. Above them hung banners which held the crests of all four houses; Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, Wampus, and Horned Serpent. The walls lining the hall were granite leading to a large open window which overlooked an expanse of red spruce and balsam fir trees. It almost looked as if it were possible to fall off the edge of the world from their mountaintop. 

More students filed into the dining all in various combinations of blue and cranberry. Hadrian watched them with disinterest while the girl played with a loose thread on his sleeve. Normally he would have dealt with the thread, however, it seemed to entertain her, so he let it be.

"What did Headmistress want?" She asked finally.

"I have a feeling you will find out soon, Cordelia." 

Cordelia blinked at him before vanishing the thread off his sleeve. She then leaned her hand on her palm and fluttered her long eyelashes at him with a sly grin on her face. 

"Or, you could just tell me now."

"Or, you could just wait," Hadrian answered, leaning on his palm while facing her. 

"But I don't want to wait." She wined, pouting at him. 

"What are you pouting about now?" A new voice asked. 

"Hadrian won't tell me why Headmistress Nyah dragged him into her office today," Cordelia informed Nicholas, the owner of the new voice. The boy sat down on Hadrian's other side, propping up his arm on the back of Hadrian's chair while crossing one ankle over the other. 

"Maybe she was confessing her undying love for him."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. 

"Well, it's not completely out of the question," Nicholas said, gesturing to Hadrian. "A qualification for being a professor here is loving the Golden Boy."

"You're confusing which of us is golden," Hadrian muttered, looking at the blond next to him. 

"It is true. You do envy my lovely hair." Nicholas ran a hand through his hair, separating the strands so it looked slightly wild. "I think you just have a thing for blonds." 

Hadrian pushed the other away from him and the other boy cackled. 

More students filtered in and before long the headmistress followed. Her blue gown had cranberry folds which seemed to move strangely like fire. However, the headmistress's attire was never what interested people the most about her. On her bare, left shoulder was a large Thunderbird tattoo. The tattoo was incredibly lifelike as every student in the school had seen a Thunderbird due to the house. The silvery bird had a cloud design which branched into sunbeams. However, as if the tattoo itself weren't interesting enough, every now and then the bird would take flight across the headmistress's back as if it were flying across the sky. The first time Hadrian saw the tattoo in a different place he thought he'd imagined it. Then he saw it move. He watched the eyes twitch, he watched the beak of the bird open and the claws stretch. Then the bird moved as if it were alive and it settled somewhere else. It amazed him every time.

The headmistress swept the front of the room and turned to face her students. Next to her, the various professors stood, branching out on either side. The students fell silent, gazing up at their headmistress.

"Good evening students," She called. 

"Good evening Headmistress." 

"I'm certain you're wondering why I've gathered you all here as this is not one of our usual feasts." The students shifted. "I have an announcement." She paused, looking out over her students. "As you know, the Triwizard Tournament was a tournament between Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang for many years. The tournament has been reinstated and we have been invited to join."

Chaos.

* * *

"He couldn't know about Harry, could he?" Sirius asked, pace through their flat, or was it an apartment? They were in America after all. Yet still, he kept wanting to call things by their names as they were back home. Fries were chips, apartment was a flat. Of course, their accents were never questioned. In fact, people seemed to love them. Everywhere Sirius and Remus went, people seemed to adore their British accent. Even Harry had written about how people at school commented on his accent. 

"No, he couldn't have. No one even knows he's alive except for us. As far as Voldemort knows, the prophecy is dead. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Well, he thinks he's the only one who survived." 

Sirius rubbed his chin, not taking comfort in Remus's words. 

"Harry said Nyah all but assured him he would be one of the students to go. There has to be something we can do. We have to stop this."

Remus sighed, watching Sirius pace along the edge of the bed. 

"We can't," Remus answered, rubbing his forehead. 

"Why not?" Sirius exclaimed. 

"It will look more suspicious if we pull Harry out now than if we let him go." 

Sirius stopped pacing abruptly and then let out a heavy sigh. "You're right of course."

"We have to trust Harry to figure it out. He's a smart boy, I know he can. And that's only if he is chosen. He might not be." 

Sirius crawled into the bed next to Remus. "We'll have to be prepared if he is chosen though."

"We've always been prepared, Sirius."

"I don't know why I ever worry with you around," Sirius commented, lying on his back.

"Because you have nothing better to do," Remus answered, looking back toward the book he'd abandoned at the beginning of Sirius's tirade. A pillow suddenly darkened his view. Remus grabbed the feathery projectile and threw it back at Sirius. "You child."

* * *

Hadrian tapped his wand against his thigh. Faster, faster, faster. He was finally alone in his room after what seemed like days of pure bombardment. Since the announcement of the tournament, which had officially been named International Magical Cooperation, he hadn't been able to sleep. It seemed like the word InMaCo was on everyone's lips. Names were being said day after day as to who would be the champion Ilvermorny would put forth. 

Nicholas DeBeque.

Cordelia Fyneman.

Alexander MacDaniel.

_Hadrian Black._

He hated it. He knew there was a push for him to go, but he didn't want the eternal glory that was promised at the end of the tournament. 

He stood and ventured to the window, pressing his face against the cool glass, hoping it would calm the storm in his mind. But there was a storm brewing outside as well and the wind whistled past the window. It was haunting to hear the howling of the wind. 

Hadrian turned away from the window and lied down on his bed, wishing for the sweet release from reality that sleep promised.

That night he dreamed of a vast countryside and a stone castle next to a lake. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

_Sixteen Years Ago:_

_Sirius nearly collapsed as he looked at James's body. His best friend's eyes were empty, those gorgeous hazel eyes. Sirius hesitantly stretched out a shaky hand to touch James's face, feeling cold skin under his touch. His head fell, and he cried. He pulled James's body into his arms and lamented the death of his best friend. James didn't move. There was no sudden jump, there was no shout of 'surprise!' or an 'I fooled you!' as tears streamed down Sirius's face. James's body was limp in Sirius's grasp._

_"Oh James. I am so sorry." He lowered his friend's body back to the ground, wiping his face clean with his hand. There was thud upstairs._

Harry. Lily.  _Sirius drew his wand and carefully stepped over his friend's body. Wand in front of him, he moved silently until he came to Harry's bedroom. The door was ajar, and he could see fire red hair on the floor. A gasp escaped his mouth, he couldn't help it. James was dead. Lily was dead. Harry. Oh, Harry! The door suddenly opened, and Sirius raised his wand only to be confronted with the half-giant, Hagrid. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Hagrid and more importantly the boy in Hagrid's arms. Harry squirmed, trying to get away from the likely firm grasp he was being held in._

_"Sirius! You scared me." Hagrid breathed, a nervous smile crossing his face._

_"Hagrid." Sirius looked at Harry and took a step closer. "Give him to me Hagrid." He reached toward his godson, but Hagrid pulled away._

_"Can't do that Sirius. Dumbledore asked me to get 'em. Told me it was important." Hagrid was clearly nervous, shifting from foot to foot._

_"He's my godson Hagrid. Please give him to me." Sirius was trying hard to be calm, but he knew he sounded frantic. "Please."_

_"Sirius I can't. Dumbledore-"_

_"Dumbledore doesn't have to know," Sirius said quickly. "You could tell him that Harry wasn't here when you got here. You could tell him Harry was dead. You could tell him anything you wanted."_

_"'m not very good at lying." Hagrid shifted from foot to foot, but it looked like he was considering Sirius's words. "'Specially not to Dumbledore. Great man Dumbledore."_

_"He is!" Sirius said quickly, trying anything to placate Hagrid. "But think of Harry's safety. The fewer people who know he lived the better." Sirius watched Hagrid's face before letting out a heavy sigh. "Please Hagrid."_

_Hagrid looked at him for a long time. "You'll take good care of him?" Sirius nodded vigorously. Hagrid waited for a second longer, searching Sirius's face as if he were searching for any hint of a lie. Finally, after what felt like forever, Hagrid placed Harry in Sirius's arms. He then passed Sirius and lumbered down the stairs, disappearing completely._

_Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, bouncing Harry in his arms. "What am I going to do with you now?" The child looked up at him with bright green eyes before reaching up to touch his hair. Sirius leaned into Harry's hand, feeling nothing but comfort at the sheer relief his godson had lived. It took him a moment to realize Harry was bleeding._

_"Harry!" He exclaimed. The child in his arms started, wide eyes staring at him with alarm. Sirius tried every healing spell he could think of, but the lightning bolt cut on Harry's forehead would not heal, instead, it just bled. Sirius huffed. "What happened to you?" He looked at the hole in the ceiling of the house, blasted outward but something powerful._

_Sirius's eyes followed the carnage of the room until they landed on Lily Potter, her vibrant red hair strewn across the floor. He pulled Harry closer to him, feeling tears again prickling at his eyes._

_"James. Lily." Sirius breathed. "I'm so sorry. I should have... If it were me." Sirius felt anger boiling inside him. Peter. This was all Peter's fault. Voldemort wouldn't have found them if Peter didn't tell him where they were. They were protected under the Fidelius Charm and Pettigrew had been their secret keeper. Sirius shifted from side to side, keeping Harry tucked tightly against his chest. At least Harry was alive. But how was Harry alive?_

_Sirius didn't have much time to dwell because suddenly — CRACK._

_Sirius's wand was in his hand once again and he pulled Harry tightly against his chest. He couldn't risk fighting with Harry in his arms though, what if a stray curse hit Harry? Carefully, he set Harry in his crib and covered him before he maneuvered his way down the stairs. The front door had been left open by Hagrid, so Sirius could see whoever was in front of the Potter house. Severus Snape._

_Sirius swallowed his pride and ran outside, hands up and stopped his former rival and enemy from entering the house._

_"Stop! You don't want to go in there."_

_"Move out of my way, Black."_

_"Seriously, Snape. You don't want to go in there." Sirius kept moving in front of Snape, who kept trying to dodge him._

_"I said move out of my way, Black." Snape was clearly getting angrier at Sirius's attempt at keeping him from entering the Potter house._

_"Snape." The other man wasn't listening. "Snape." Sirius tried again. "Snape!" He kept pushing. "Severus stop!" That got Snape's attention. Sirius had never used Snape's first name, not really. It had always been twisted in a cruel way. Snivellus. But now it was not twisted with malice, there was no malice here._

_"She's dead, Snape." Sirius's voice was soft. "He killed her."_

_A slew of emotions crossed Snape's eyes including pure horror. Sirius could see Snape's legs about to give out from under him and he caught the other man when he fell._

_"I'm sorry," Sirius said and he was earnest. He knew that Snape had feelings for Lily and he'd been there when Snape let himself slip and he'd called her a Mudblood. He'd seen the horror in Snape's eyes and the pain in Lily's. They'd been friends since the pair entered Hogwarts and it was James Potter who tore them apart. But James and Lily were meant to be, their Patronuses showed as much. But Snape had never stopped loving Lily. War had torn them apart. Snape joined the Death Eaters and Lily the Order of the Phoenix._

_He could hear Snape crying, his hand grasping at Sirius's arm. Sirius just held him, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Snape seemed to realize the situation he was in and he pushed himself away from Sirius._

_Sirius looked at Snape, eyeing him carefully. They were on opposite sides, but Snape loved Lily, could he count on that to help with her son?_

_"I know I don't deserve to ask for your help, but I need it." Sirius looked at Snape for a long period._

_"What do you want from me?" Snape sounded broken._

_"Harry lived. Lily's son. I know I don't deserve to ask for your help. I know James and I were awful people. We've all done horrible things and I am sorry for what I've done. But please don't let our past dictate what happens to a child. He's just a child. Please help me protect him."_

_Snape looked at him for a long period of time. Sirius could feel his hope waning. Snape wasn't going to help him, he didn't know why he bothered to ask._

_"What do you want to do?"_

_It took everything in Sirius's body to not hug the thin frame of Severus Snape in front of him._

_"I want to fake Harry's death."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow. "How?"_

_"We need to create a fake body for him to make the world think he died in Voldemort's attack."_ _Snape hissed at Sirius saying Voldemort's name outright. "Sorry." Sirius looked at Snape hesitantly, but Snape nodded for him to continue. "Then I'll take Harry and get him out of the country. And then you—" Sirius trailed off._

_"I'll?" Snape prompted._

_"You'll lie. To everyone. To Him. To anyone who asks. He will know you came here to see if he killed Lily tonight." Sirius's voice cracked slightly at Lily's name. "You're going to lie. Anyone who asks you will hear from you directly that Harry Potter is dead."_

_Snape nodded, looking at Sirius. "All right."_

_"I'll let you go first," Sirius said, turning himself to the side slightly. Snape nodded, but he stopped just inside the entrance. Sirius followed Snape's line of sight until he once again saw James's body._

_"I'm sorry," Snape said quietly. Sirius only nodded, swallowing hard before glancing up the stairs._

_"After you."_

_He followed Snape up the stairs until they reached Harry's bedroom. Snape immediately knelt next to Lily's body while Sirius picked up Harry again. There was silence for a long time until Snape stood, looking over at Harry. Harry blinked back at him._

_"He has her eyes," Snape said quietly. Sirius nodded, looking at his godson's vibrant green eyes._

_"Time to get to work," Sirius said._

_It was a few hours later when Snape and Sirius stepped outside the Potter house. Harry was asleep in Sirius's arms and Sirius tucked him into his jacket further._

_"I can keep you updated on Harry if you'd like." Sirius looked over at Snape. Snape turned to him and studied him._

_"Yes, I would appreciate that." Sirius nodded before looking over at his flying bike. It was likely his favorite thing, but it was useful when he couldn't apparate with an infant._

_"Be seeing you, Severus." Sirius started toward the bike._

_"Take care of him...Sirius." Snape's voice was barely above a whisper, but Sirius could hear it. He nodded before straddling the bike and adjusting Harry again, making certain the child was comfortable._

_He flew, not quite certain where he was going. Behind him, he heard the distinct crack of apparition._

_He found himself landing in front of the flat of Remus Lupin. He knocked on the door which flew open before he even finished the second knock._

_"Sirius!" Remus's amber eyes were wide._

_"Remus." Sirius breathed, relief and another emotion he couldn't quite place building in his throat. "I need your help."_

* * *

_Six Years Ago:_

The Dark Lord returned. Do not let Harry return to England. He doesn't know of Harry's survival. But I don't know if it can stay that way.

-Severus

 _Sirius practically threw the letter across the room along with the copy of the_ Daily Prophet  _that came with it. Voldemort returned. He was back. Harry was in danger._

_"What is it?" Remus asked, hearing the fist Sirius slammed into the desk._

_"Voldemort's back," Sirius said, handing the letter and paper to Remus as he stood, moving to the window. Remus was completely silent as he read the lines over and over._

_"I thought after all these years..." Remus trailed off, looking up at Sirius._

_"Me too." Sirius finally turned around to look at Remus._

_"Uncle Remus? Sirius?" Harry's wild black hair was the first thing to come into view followed by his thin frame. The boy rubbed his eyes then blinked at them with wide green eyes. "Is something wrong? I heard a noise."_

_"No. No, my dear boy, nothing's wrong." Sirius sighed as he walked over to the eleven-year-old. Harry tucked his head into Sirius's side as he came closer, sighing slightly into the hug. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"I couldn't sleep," Harry said, shyly._

_"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked, patting the bed next to him. Harry bounded across the room and jumped on the bed next to Remus, tucking himself into Remus's side._

_"I'm nervous to start school," Harry muttered. "What if no one likes me? What if they make fun of my scar?"_

_"Oh, Harry." Sirius knelt down in front of the boy. Sometimes he looked so much like James and it made his heart ache, but here the boy reminded him so much of Lily. "They will love you. And if they don't that's their problem." Harry blinked at him._

_"And what's most important is that_ we _love you." Remus reminded Harry._

_Harry smiled wrapping one small arm around Remus's arm and the other reached out toward Sirius. Sirius let himself be dragged forward by the small boy until he was sitting on the bed next to him. "I love you guys too."_

_"Harry," Sirius said after a long moment of silence. "Speaking of school, there is something I need to remind you of."_

_"My name," Harry answered, his voice suddenly becoming very firm even for a child. "Hadrian Black." Remus and Sirius had decided that it would be much easier to explain Harry's looks by saying he was Sirius's son. They had the same black hair and Harry's wild hair could be easily dismissed by seeing Sirius. They also decided they could dismiss their accents by saying they were an unknown and relatively ignored branch of the Black family who moved to America to avoid persecution under Voldemort's reign out of fear of how a homosexual pair would be perceived._

_"Very good Harry." Remus picked up Harry and tucked him under one arm. "Now it's time for bed."_

* * *

Now:

Sirius sighed as he tapped his quill on the parchment in front of him. He didn't know what to write and it was tearing him apart. He knew he should just write the facts, there was nothing more to write. But something was nagging him. Maybe it was the memory of the letter he'd gotten all those years ago. 

_Do not let Harry return to England._

Now there was no choice. Harry had to return to England. Remus was right. It would look more suspicious if Harry was suddenly given an excuse to not go. He was among the best in his class. It would be expected and nearly demanded that he go. Sirius sighed and finally dipped the quill in the inkwell.  _Here goes nothing._

Severus,

I know you are aware of the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament. And I know you're aware of the inclusion of several other wizarding schools including Ilvermorny. There is no good way to tell you what I am about to and therefore I might as well just say it. Due to the inclusion of Ilvermorny, Harry will be among the students going to Hogwarts for the tournament. 

Harry will be returning to England. 

I know we will be included among the parents if he is chosen as the champion for the school. However, in case he is chosen or if he isn't, I need you to watch him. He is very smart, but he has never faced anything as strong as Voldemort. 

Please protect him, Severus.

-Sirius

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Hadrian's fists repeatedly contacted the punching bag in front of him. He hadn't bothered to wrap his hands, so his knuckles had started to become bloody the more he worked out the tension in his body. He could heal his hands in an instant or he could get someone in the Pukwudgie house to do it for him. They were good healers as they trained for that their whole lives. Hadrian grunted as his fists hit the bag again and again. He was frustrated, to say the least, about the impending doom of the InMaCo tournament. 

"What did that bag ever do to you, Black?" A voice asked as Hadrian punched again before heaving a sigh and stopping the swaying of the bag. It was bolted to the ceiling and the floor, so it wasn't going far. Hadrian turned and looked at the other boy who had spoken. Among his many classmates, Carlos was one of the few who bothered him the least. The boy spoke with a Spanish accent which meant he rolled his R's every time he spoke and had girls swooning. He had a tendency to strut because of this but he was actually incredibly humble. He wore his heritage like a badge of honor and often brought back things with him from his holidays and breaks. Hadrian had learned a lot from Carlos, things he probably wouldn't have learned elsewhere. The uniqueness of the student body at Ilvermorny was something Hadrian admired. There were students from several cultures mixed together. 

"The bag didn't do anything." Hadrian finally answered, looking down at his bloodied hands. 

"It's the tournament then," Carlos said, following Hadrian's gaze toward his hands. 

"Yes." 

"You're worried that you'll be chosen?" Carlos asked, coming closer and reaching toward Hadrian's hands. With a swift wave of his wand, the blood was gone, and the wounds began to close. 

"Yes and no." Hadrian flexed his hands, turning them over. "Thank you."

"What is it then?"

Hadrian sighed and sat on the nearest bench. It amazed him sometimes how much Ilvermorny looked like the non-magic world. 

"I think the tournament is dangerous." And it was true, Hadrian did think the tournament was dangerous. However, Carlos would think Hadrian meant the tasks presented in the tournament were what Hadrian was talking about and that was only part of Hadrian's worry. But he also worried about the ever-looming presence of Voldemort whose shadow had followed him since he was an infant.  _He doesn't know I'm alive._ Hadrian reassured himself. 

"The tournament is dangerous, Hadrian." Carlos sat next to him. "That's why there are qualifications for going." Hadrian's quizzical look was enough to keep Carlos talking. "I take it you didn't see the posting this morning. There's a list of qualifications for the students to even go to Hogwarts. Headmistress Nyah isn't taking any chances."

Hadrian gritted his teeth. "You meet the qualifications, don't you?"

"Yes." There was a pause. "The primary qualification is being sixteen or over." Carlos had just turned sixteen over the summer. The boy was in the year below him but an absolutely brilliant healer. His ability to remove poisons from the body had been unparalleled since his third year. 

"They want you to go because you're a healer," Hadrian said a hint of relief rushing over him. 

"I believe so," Carlos answered, eyeing Hadrian. 

"It makes sense," Hadrian stood to pace. "Nyah would want to send her own healers for minor things rather than trust the healers there. There would be no choice if it was something major but if she could keep the Ilvermorny champion away from the influence of others as much as possible, she could ensure their relative safety." 

"By the influence of others," Carlos started and immediately Hadrian noticed his slip, "You mean Voldemort?" 

"And his followers." Hadrian attempted to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. Carlos was watching him. "You know as well as I do that America and all its magical entities, MACUSA and Ilvermorny, have been relatively neutral if not even opposed to Voldemort's reign. Unlike Durmstrang where a Death Eater is the Headmaster, there's no affiliation with Voldemort here and he's not as pompous as Grindelwald to try and expand his reach to America before he's even tried for the rest of Europe." 

"You sound like you've thought of this before." And Hadrian had, several times. He'd studied what Voldemort had done but so little information had gotten to him after Voldemort truly took power. He suspected that Voldemort had been in power long before it was announced, that the takeover had been silent and deadly after the death of the Potters. Hadrian didn't answer Carlos's question though, instead, he just hummed, looking at the ground under his feet. 

"He came after your family, didn't he?" Hadrian winced. "I've suspected it for a while." Carlos leaned forward onto his folded hands which were propped on his knees. "Same-sex partners raising a child in the Dark Lord's England?" Carlos hummed. "Doesn't sound like a good time." Hadrian let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

"No, no it doesn't." Hadrian looked at Carlos and deep brown eyes blinked back at him. "I need to clean up before class." 

He left before the Pukwudgie boy could say much more.

* * *

Cordelia hovered in the air, her eyes closed. Hadrian watched her, his head propped on books on the desk in front of him. He admired the girl's ability to focus for long periods of time as she was able to keep herself floating with a variation of Wingardium Leviosa. She had been sitting on the ground with her legs crossed when she suddenly lifted up, hovering perfectly in the air for as long as she kept her concentration. It had been five minutes since she started, and Hadrian idly wondered how long she would continue. It wasn't until Nicholas entered the room that he worried she would land on her backside with a hard crash. He was proven right when the other boy waggled his eyebrows at her before throwing something at Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia landed with a hard thump and her lapis lazuli eyes opened, the blue and gold sparkling violently as she searched for just who had caused her mishap. Nicholas broke into a fit of laughter until a wordless Bombarda sent him flying into the wall. 

"Is that how you want to play it?" Nicholas asked, brushing off his cobalt robes. 

"You made me lose my concentration." Cordelia retorted. "That was wandless!"

"Fine then!" Nicholas threw off his robe, quite dramatically Hadrian noted, and the pair aimed their wands at each other. Hadrian was vaguely glad this was an empty classroom for this rather normal occurrence between his friends. 

Hexes and charms flew between the two, bouncing off the desks and chairs in the room. A stray spell flew toward Hadrian and rebounded off the shield he'd thought to put up at the beginning of their little duel. Hadrian hadn't moved an inch so neither of them had seen, or heard, him do it. But it was that that stopped his friends. 

"Done so soon?" Hadrian faked looking at a watch on his wrist. 

"I didn't even hear you say Protego," Cordelia muttered bitterly. 

"It's not like it would have mattered if I had because you were too busy trying to eviscerate Nicholas to notice." 

"Well it's not like you can't help but pay attention to me when I'm in the room anyway so ignoring Hadrian here in my wonderful presence is excused." Nicholas took a mock bow. 

"It's a wonder your ego fits through the doorway," Hadrian said with an eye-roll.

"Magic, honey," Nicholas answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"Just because you have it doesn't mean you should use it for everything." 

"Are we certain we're talking about magic and nothing something else now?" Nicholas waggled his eyebrows at Hadrian who grabbed the front of Nicholas's robes and pulled the taller boy down to eye level. 

"Darling if I wanted to, I would have by now." Then he pushed the taller boy away and wrapped an arm around Cordelia's waist. "As it is you're just too pretty for me." 

Nicholas took a moment to recover from his initial shook to take the ego boost Hadrian had given him, puffing himself up like a peacock. "You're damn right I'm too pretty for you." Nicholas moved onto Cordelia's other side. "But Cordelia on the other hand. We'd make the perfect couple don't you think?" 

Hadrian listened to Nicholas and Cordelia bicker absently, mostly ignoring their conversation. 

As they continued their way down the hall, papers flew in front of them in the shape of owls, hovering directly in front of their faces. There was one for each of them. Hadrian stretched out his hand and the owl landed in it, unfolding as it did. 

_Mr. Hadrian Black,_

_You are hereby cordially invited to join the delegation of students selected to attend the InMaCo tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You imbibe all the traits we cultivate in our student body, intelligence, strength, grace under pressure, and most importantly the ability to think and react under duress._

_Thank you for your dedication to your school,_

_Headmistress Nyah_

Hadrian looked over at Nicholas and Cordelia whom he knew had gotten the same note he had. 

"Invited my ass," Nicholas grumbled. 

"Cordially invited." Cordelia corrected.

"It doesn't matter!" Nicholas exclaimed, waving the invitation in his hand. "It doesn't matter how nicely they put it. We have no choice but to go. If we don't we'll look like cowards. If we act overly excited we look like bloodthirsty beasts. There is no satiating them." 

Hadrian watched as his normally cool and collected friend lost control of his abilities. His perfect pale blond hair started to darken, changing into a shade of crimson red. 

"Nicholas." Hadrian's voice was low, but it caught his friend's attention. Hadrian glanced up at Nicholas's hair and he heard Nicholas let out a slew of curses before it was back to its original pale blond color. Hadrian and Cordelia were the only ones in the school who knew of Nicholas's metamorphmagus abilities. His parents had been worried about people attempting to use Nicholas and Hadrian was inclined to agree. While they were mostly friendly as students, there was no telling how ruthless they'd be as adult. It was one of many closely guarded secrets Hadrian kept. 

Nicholas nodded to Hadrian, a silent thanks, before they started on their way again, this time in total silence. 

"Do you know when we leave?" Cordelia asked, finally breaking the tense silence. 

"I overheard a professor say that we'd be taken there in a week," Nicholas answered. 

"Sneaking out again after curfew?" Cordelia teased. 

"Oh, like you've never done it." Nicholas huffed. 

* * *

Hadrian stared at the carriage in front of him. It was an absolute abomination. The carriage was blue and cranberry with a large, gold Gordian knot on the door. Thestrals stomped the ground in front of the carriage, huffing air out of their noses. Most students, Hadrian knew, couldn't see the thestrals, but he could. It surprised him at first that he could see the large horse-like creatures when he first crossed their path. Their ivory eyes appeared to bore into his soul and it unnerved him as a child. Now, he was slightly more comfortable. Their leathery wings and domineering stature was still intimidating upon first glance. The thestrals he could tolerate. But the abomination they were traveling to the tournament in was an eyesore and Hadrian loathed it. 

"Why can't we for once arrive somewhere without broadcasting to everyone our school colors?" Cordelia lamented from his side. 

"Apparently not." 

"I would like to arrive someplace without letting everyone know that we are in fact the Americans." Hadrian snorted. 

Inside was much nicer than the outside, much to Hadrian's delight. The walls were decorated with marble, much like the inside of the school and marble floors lead them to their individual rooms. Lanterns adorned the walls, letting soft light grace the various weaving corridors that branched in every direction. The different houses went their various ways, separating themselves as they were told. Hadrian stopped in front of the Thunderbird branch and turned to Cordelia. 

"I suppose this is where we part my friend." Hadrian gave her a slight hug. 

"I'll be seeing you." Cordelia tucked her face into his shoulder briefly before bounding down the hall. 

Hadrian walked further down the hall until he saw Nicholas. The blond waved at him, a small smile coming across his face. Hadrian returned the gesture before the other disappeared into a room. Hadrian turned away from the other Wampus rooms and continued down the corridor. 

The Horned Serpent rooms were the last ones and Hadrian was internally glad for it. There was mostly secluded with the Pukwudgies serving as a barrier between the loud Wampus and Thunderbird houses. The two houses were always at odds, despite how much they secretly adored each other. Hadrian nodded to another student as they passed each other before he settled in the room with his name on the door. His belongings were already in place and he shut the door behind him with a soft click. 

He breathed a sigh of relief at the momentary lack of others in his immediate vicinity. His relief was short lived though as he immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Sirius, informing of their departure from Ilvermorny that morning. 

He gave the letter to his owl who cooed softly before her large wings opened. The pharaoh eagle owl took flight out of the carriage the moment it lifted off the ground. Hadrian watched the golden and black spotted owl until it disappeared from sight. 

Now, he was more alone than ever. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Hadrian should not have been surprised at the dining hall in the carriage. Of course there would be a dining hall in their journey across the pond, why wouldn't there be? Hadrian followed his fellow students through the buffet provided by the carriage before ultimately settling at an empty table. Thunderbird salt and pepper shakers stared at him and before he waved one over, letting it salt his meal before he waved it away again. The shaker settled back on the table, its eyes moving it every direction until someone else appeared for it to help. Hadrian tapped his fingers impatiently while he waited for his friends to join him. He didn't want to be rude by eating before they were there, but he also hated waiting. Idly, he thought about the oddity that was politeness while he looked out the window. 

Hadrian had chosen a table closest to the large window overlooking the back of the carriage. Below him, deep blue ocean danced under the moonlight. He could vaguely make out the outline of a whale in the distance when he heard the thump of a plate on the table, drawing his attention back into the carriage. Carlos was the first person to sit down. Hadrian took a moment while the other was sitting in his chair to evaluate him. His chocolate colored hair was kept perfectly in place by either magic or gel, Hadrian couldn't tell. He had a thin face and a strong chin which emphasized the strength in the rest of his body. He never used it though, Hadrian noticed. His look was completely contradictory to his personality, a warrior on the outside but a teddy bear on the inside. Carlos looked up at him and Hadrian was met with two different colored eyes, one a deep brown and the other a brilliant grey.

Cordelia sat down next, her hair bouncing with every step she took. Cordelia's brilliant colored eyes lit up as she saw Hadrian, bounding over to his side and sitting on the seat next to him. Nicholas sat down on Hadrian's other side, stretching himself out similar to a cat. Hadrian repressed the urge to roll his eyes, afraid something would pop at the sheer force of the action. The last unoccupied seat at the table was filled by Alexander MacDaniel. The boy rarely ever made an appearance but somehow, he was talking into taking a trip halfway across the planet for something he would not participate in. Hadrian could see it in the boy's amber eyes, he didn't want to be here anymore than Hadrian did. 

The group sat in silence for a long time, Hadrian watching every one of them carefully. Alexander had a shaggy head of dirty blond hair which he consistently pulled out of his face. Cordelia had apparently noted Alexander's behavior too, because she produced a large, yellow string from the pocket of her cranberry dress. 

"Go ahead," Alexander mumbled, straightening himself and dabbing his face with his napkin. Cordelia's face lit up and she started to pull Alexander's hair out of his face until it was braided back similarly to the one she had in her hair. However, the string that was holding Alexander's hair back began to fade until it appeared that there was nothing in his hair. 

"You charmed a hairpiece?" Nicholas asked attempting to fill his voice with pure snark but failing miserably as his amazement was clearly visible. 

"Yes!" Cordelia exclaimed, turning to reveal her own hairpiece. Hers hadn't vanished though, it was obvious and somehow Cordelia had twisted it into a Gordian knot. 

"Keeping with the school theme I see," Hadrian huffed. 

"I know you hate the school colors but what would you have them be?" Carlos asked. 

"Anything but blue and cranberry." 

"But Hadrian you look so pretty in blue and cranberry." Cordelia batted her eyes at her friend. 

"We've long since proven that but that is not the point." Hadrian waved a hand dismissively. 

Cordelia had been in the class when Hadrian pulled his loincloth stunt in their fifth year. Hadrian remembered the charm's class perfectly. Cordelia's face had turned as red as the robes she'd been wearing that day. Hadrian had also very dramatically draped himself over her desk. Cordelia and the girl next to her had not stopped staring at the enchanted serpent painted on his chest when he'd done that. She had given him a suggestion in hindsight that he had wished he'd thought off. She thought of putting a Gordian knot bow on the large serpent and Hadrian had cursed in six languages for not doing that. 

He didn't think Cordelia had ever truly forgiven him for the loincloth incident. 

Nicholas, however, had only resented the fact that he had not been there to see it. 

"Then what is the point?" Carlos asked, holding his fork in the hand he used to prop his chin up. 

"The point is that blue and cranberry together is an abomination to anyone with good taste and should not have been a color scheme." They'd all heard Hadrian rant before about the color scheme of the school and were more than willing to push him to rant again. "I honestly cannot fathom why they thought it would be a good idea to put a warm color and a cool color together as what they would demand to the students of Ilvermorny show the school. Yeah, yeah," Hadrian waved his hand, silencing already silent protests, "I know the story of favorite colors and pies but that is not an acceptable enough reason to put students in blue, gold, and red for seven years." 

Outside, lightning flashed and thunder cracked, and Hadrian's friends had various grins on their faces. 

"What would you have it be then?" Nicholas asked.

"Maybe something that fit each house rather than universal colors. Or no houses and then a universal color. Hogwarts has house colors and Beauxbatons has no color, except for white. Or have you seen the Mahoutokoro robes? They change color for pink to gold if you're high achieving in your classes and into white if you participate in  _illegal_ activity." Hadrian waved down at his cranberry tux with a cobalt tie, "This abomination is outlandish and should be burned in Fiendfyre at the earliest opportunity." 

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about our dress code, Hadrian." Hadrian turned to see Headmistress Nyah standing directly behind him. Despite how much he loathed the dress, he had to admit that she wore it with class. Her black dress had gold, blue, and cranberry folds interlaced within it. 

"Really?" Hadrian asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought my loincloth stunt was enough to get that point across." Her amber eyes glistened in the soft glow of the lanterns. 

"Indeed." That was all she said as she swept around the table, her thunderbird tattoo staring at Hadrian as she went. 

"How can you get away with talking to her like that?" Nicholas asked, and Hadrian noticed the combined sigh of relief the table let out. 

Nyah Nightwalker had been at the top of her class when she attended Ilvermorny. She was a rarity among the Ilvermorny students as she had been given the honor of choosing her house, much like the former head of MACUSA, Seraphina Picquery, whose face Hadrian had seen every day in the Horned Serpent common room. Unlike her predecessor, Nyah did not choose Horned Serpent but instead choose Thunderbird. Hadrian had admired the woman since the moment he met her and had an opportunity to speak with her every year since he arrived at Ilvermorny. She intimidated everyone she came in contact with because not only was she magically powerful, but she was also the youngest headmaster of Ilvermorny since the school's creation. Among her many mysteries, was her thunderbird tattoo which no one knew how she acquired it, nor would she say. 

"I treat her like a human," Hadrian answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. 

Not long after dinner, Hadrian found himself being led by Cordelia toward a different wing of the carriage. Idly he thought about how much he loved magic as he, Nicholas, and Cordelia were crammed into what felt like a club atmosphere. They'd lost Carlos and Alexander along the way, each citing their own reasons for not wanting to join them. 

"When did this get here?" Hadrian asked over the loud thrum of music. "I doubt the professors would put it in."

"They didn't," Cordelia answered, grinning mischievously at him, "But it's like the one back home."

Soon, the three of them were swept onto the dance floor. Neon lights with no apparent source danced around their heads and music thrummed, shaking the very walls of the room. 

"Privacy wards." Nicholas said in Hadrian's ear, waving his finger around, "To keep the noise to ourselves." 

Hadrian felt the music under his skin as various shades of blue and cranberry clothed students huddled together on the dance floor, swaying in various directions with the beat. He wasn't certain how long he danced, but he could feel the tension leave his body the longer he stayed. He certainly slept well that night. 

* * *

Hadrian looked out the window as they started to approach the countryside, headed towards Hogwarts. He felt the wards around the school shudder as the carriage passed through, the magic making the hair on his arms stand on end. The carriage circled the behemoth castle that was Hogwarts. In the lake, a large, rustic boat sat its mast waving in the wind. The thestrals began their descent toward the ground and the carriage landed with a loud thud on the grass. Hadrian could see another carriage out the window, a brilliant white one with massive Abraxan horses at the front. The horses pawed at the ground, clearly agitated by the arrival of the new carriage. 

"We aren't supposed to leave until all the schools arrive," Alexander said, appearing at his side. 

"There are four schools here, including Hogwarts, and three are still yet to arrive." Hadrian looked away from the window and toward the boy next to him, "How long do they expect us to wait?"

"Forever if we have to." Hadrian sighed, realizing Alexander wasn't exaggerating. If any of the schools could avoid participating, they would save for maybe Durmstrang. 

Hadrian turned back toward the other Horned Serpent rooms. "It's not like it matters anyone. No one else is awake." 

"Party too hard last night?" Alexander asked.

"No." Hadrian leaned his head back against the wall next to the window. "No one is awake at six in the morning, Alexander. Except for you apparently." 

"And you." He could feel the weight of Alexander's eyes on him as the other boy studied him. "Why are you up so early?"

Hadrian let out a breath, feeling as if he would deflate at any moment, "I'm not quite sure it matters."

"Of course it does," Alexander reached out a hand to touch Hadrian's arm but then withdrew, "But I understand if you don't want to say more." 

"I can't explain it, Alexander." 

Hadrian turned to look at the other boy who was still studying him. They were silent for a few moments before Hadrian looked away, breaking the gaze he was unaware he'd been holding. 

"But onto a different subject. Breakfast?" Hadrian gestured out in front of him, noting the smile in Alexander's eyes. Hadrian's cobalt robes billowed behind him as they made their way to the dining hall. 

* * *

They waited for hours before another school arrived on Hogwarts grounds. Castelobruxo was the next to arrive, a carriage covered in vines and pulled by Hippogriffs. Their large beaks looked like they could easily bite off Hadrian's hand if he got too close. He vaguely remembered their Magizoology class with Hippogriffs and remembered the need to bow before approaching. Though he did wonder how exactly they managed to use such creatures to pull a carriage. They seemed like they wouldn't do well being lashed together for too long. 

Mahoutokoro was next, arriving in a carriage pulled by giant storm petrels. During Hadrian's research on each school he would be spending the next year with, he found that giant storm petrels were what transported the students to and from the school every day if they so pleased. The carriage shimmered in and out of view as though it didn't exist, as if it were a figment of Hadrian's imagination. Upon the arrival of the Mahoutokoro, his classmates had begun to "ooh" and "aah" at the sight of the carriage. 

Uagadou was the last to arrive. The air seemed to shimmer and suddenly the students appeared as if they had been there, on the lawn of Hogwarts, the whole time. 

Hadrian watched as, at the moment of Uagadou's arrival, the boat in the lake had begun to open. Students, clad in brown wool, marched down toward the front of Hogwarts in perfect unison. On the other side of the Ilvermorny carriage, students had begun to flow out of the Beauxbaton carriage, the sky blue making the look like a waterfall as they spilled out of the entryway to the carriage. Mahoutokoro students left their carriage with, descending on the lawn of Hogwarts in their soft pink uniforms, with one or two dressed in gold among them. Castelobruxo's students were next, their bright green robes nearly blending in with the vibrant grass below their feet. Hadrian vaguely noticed a few of the Castelobruxo students weren't wearing shoes. Finally, the students of Ilvermorny began to pour out of their carriage, blue and cranberry alternating until everyone joined the other five schools on the step of Hogwarts castle. 

Silence filled the tense afternoon air. These schools had rarely ever come together, their students rarely ever seeing each other until after their departure from their educational career. Now, they were gathered together on what was very much not mutual territory. In front of them, doors swung open, revealing a tall woman in emerald robes. A pointed emerald had with a rounded rim sat on her head and she swept through the grounds with incredible, near cat-like, grace. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." 

* * *

Hadrian's eyes scanned the various teachers at the table in front of him. He noted the woman who had greeted them was sitting in a large, golden chair at the front of the room. Everyone was incredibly close together. Even with the limited number of students each school had sent, there was still every student from Hogwarts in addition to the students from the other six wizarding schools. They were packed very tightly together at the four, long tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The students from the various schools were invited to sit wherever they saw fit. He noted the Beauxbaton students and their high regard for the headmistress, Madame Maxine, as they didn't sit until she did. Next to Madame Maxine was Headmistress Nyah. They seemed to be engaged animatedly in conversation with the headmaster of Castelobruxo who sat on Madame Maxine's other side. 

Hadrian kept looking until his eyes came to rest on one man. He was exactly as Sirius had described him, tall and thin with black hair and a high nose, as if everything and everyone were beneath him. His dark eyes flitted to Hadrian for a moment and recognition burned bright in them, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He turned to continue his conversation with the man on his right. Hadrian followed the conversation his eyes landing on the other man. At that moment, the lightning bolt scar, which had never been a problem before, began to burn. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Hadrian burst out of the doors, falling on his knees on the grass outside Hogwarts. It felt like he couldn't breathe like the very air had been sucked out of his lungs. He knew Voldemort was in charge of Magical Britain, he had known that for quite some time. But he didn't know that coming to the tournament would put him right under the man's nose for the duration of the time. It was the only thing that made sense. His scar had never been a problem before now. Hadrian had reasoned it out a long time ago. No one had ever survived a Killing Curse and dark curses left marks. Some part of Voldemort himself must have been left that night. There was no other explanation for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Voldemort must have tried to kill him but failed for some reason. He must have thought he succeeded though, there was no reason for Voldemort to believe otherwise. The only people who knew Harry Potter was alive were Sirius, Remus, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid. According to Severus, Hagrid had gone missing that night after Sirius had talked to him in Godric's Hollow. No one, not even in the Order, had seen or heard from him in sixteen years. Severus had also suspected that Dumbledore still believed the Potter heir to be alive, especially with the suspicious disappearances of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but Severus had never been able to confirm his theory. 

Years had gone by without a sighting of Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin. Voldemort had taken over and his reign began. Severus's letters contained little information and Hadrian hadn't been able to gather much as it was difficult to obtain the _Daily Prophet_ in America. Sirius had once speculated that Severus's communications were being monitored and that everything Severus sent was being evaluated. It would explain how he had not been able to warn them about this. This was dangerous. 

Hadrian ran his hands through his hair, making it fall out of its semi-tamed form. He was in more danger just being near the castle than he was his entire life. He had to focus. His first step would be to talk to Severus. The man clearly knew who he was and could give him some insight into the Voldemort. Hadrian straightened himself, standing and waving his hand absently over the grass stains on his pants. Behind him, he could hear someone exit the castle. 

"You left in quite a rush." Hadrian turned to face the person who joined him. 

"I wasn't feeling well." 

Hadrian recognized the woman. She had greeted the six schools upon their arrival to Hogwarts, she was the Hogwarts Headmistress. Her emerald robes slid along the grass as she walked closer to Hadrian, her green eyes focusing on him. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing." He straightened himself, folding his hands behind his back. "I'm so sorry, Headmistress, but I seem to have forgotten your name." 

She eyed him for a moment, her eyes searching his as if she were looking for something. Hadrian stood perfectly still, watching her back. 

"McGonagall," She said at last, "My name is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." 

Hadrian gave a slight bow, "Pleased to meet you, Headmistress McGonagall. I am Hadrian Black." 

The woman pursed her lips for a moment. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Black." 

They stood in silence for a moment before the woman looked around, eyeing the grounds. "It's a lovely night, don't you think?" 

"Yes, ma'am. It is." Hadrian wondered what exactly the woman was up to, he could practically see the thoughts in her head. 

"Would you like to join me for a stroll?" 

Hadrian felt himself freeze. Some part of him wanted to, for some reason. He didn't know why, but he liked this woman. Maybe it was her demeanor. There was another part of him, however, that made him hesitate. 

"I should be getting back. Perhaps some other time." 

"Perhaps." 

He gave a slight bow, feeling a loose hair fall across his face. He remembered running his hands through it, silently reminding himself to fix it before returning to his classmates. She nodded her head at him and he turned to leave, retracing his steps back toward the Great Hall. Hadrian sat back down between Cordelia and Nicholas, his friends eyeing him but saying nothing. He knew, however, he would get questioned later about his need to excuse himself earlier. The meal continued as it had changed from dinner to desert while Hadrian had been outside. He noted the Hogwarts Headmistress return to her chair, receiving nods from every professor except for Voldemort. 

He wasn't as Hadrian had pictured him. Hadrian wasn't certain what Voldemort would look like, but the man he was wasn't the one he'd had nightmares about. The one he'd seen in his dreams had skin like a snake but it was pale white, like death. His eyes had been blood red slits. He'd had no nose and no hair. He really did look like someone had tried a Polyjuice potion of a snake and it had gone horribly wrong. He moved like a snake, his black robes swaying with every movement. It was as hypnotic as it was frightening. 

This man, however, looked completely human. He had brown hair and royal blue eyes. His skin was light but not the same deathly pale as the monster of Hadrian's nightmares. He was clearly tall, still about the same height as the "man" Hadrian had dreamed of so many times. The man looked younger than the other professors at the table with him and briefly, Hadrian wondered if he'd made a mistake. Maybe it wasn't Voldemort. But his scar was still burning. 

He was distracted from studying the man by someone who suddenly swept up in front of the mass of students. This man had long, white blond hair. His blue eyes pierced everyone in the room. The students quieted down and Hadrian leaned over to the boy in front of him. 

"Who's that?" 

The red-headed boy turned and looked at him, "That's the Minister of Magic, Corban Yaxley." 

Hadrian nodded as the whispering in the room died down. 

"Welcome, one and all to the Tournament of International Magical Cooperation." People began to applaud. Yaxley gave a smile which Hadrian though looked forced as he waited for everyone to settle down. "As you know, the students who are joining us here were sent because they are the best and brightest from their respective schools. We must all band together to form a cohesive environment where everyone can learn from each other and spread ideas that can go on to better the lives of wizards and witches around the world. This tournament is meant to foster friendly competition between our seven schools. Each school will put forth a champion who will be put to the test in a series of trials, each of which will cater to the strengths of every school here today." At that moment, Hadrian had never been happier that he had spent time researching the other schools. He knew their curriculums, he knew their strengths. All he had to do was avoid being champion. "You will be given the chance to earn eternal glory." A large object was brought forward with invisible hands. Hadrian could feel himself and everyone around him crane their necks in attempt to see what exactly was under the sheet in front of them. "One must only enter their name in," Yaxley paused before waving his hand. The sheet flew off the object dramatically. "The Goblet of Fire." Blue flames ignited out of the massive, crystal goblet. "If anyone wishes to enter the tournament, one must only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the fire. As you know, no one below the age of seventeen or who will not reach their majority during the time of the tournament is allowed to enter." With a flick of his wand, Yaxley drew an age line around the goblet. "As of this moment, the InMaCo Tournament has begun."

* * *

Hadrian roamed through Hogwarts, his cranberry robes very out of place in the hard stone of the castle. He knew there would be a blend of classes if Hogwarts offered the class as well. This meant most of his classes would be taught by Hogwarts professors. One of the first things he had ever learned was how one of the founders of Ilvermorny had longed to be a Hogwarts student and therefore had modeled Ilvermorny after Hogwarts as much as possible. 

Hadrian adjusted the Horned Serpent clip on his tie, which hissed at him. 

"Oh hush you," Hadrian muttered before he turned to look at a portrait on the wall. The portrait waved at him and he waved back before the girl giggled and moved into the frame beside hers. Hadrian felt a smile pull at the edge of his lips. They didn't have moving portraits in Ilvermorny, all theirs were still. The portrait of Seraphina Picquery stared at him, unmoving for years in the Horned Serpent Common Room. Hadrian continued on his path toward the class, wary of the moving staircases. He idly wondered what brilliant person's idea it was to make the staircases move. How many adventures were people put on because the staircase led them to some foreign room?

His classes moved fairly quickly and his friends appeared and disappeared throughout the day as they had different schedules than he did. Hadrian was eternally grateful when the day finally came to an end, but it seemed as though the excitement wasn't over. The tables had been rearranged at dinner, allowing for more seating space for everyone. However, it meant that everyone was scattered around, save for the Hogwarts students. This proved to be a problem.

Hadrian found Alexander, his eyes darting everywhere and filled with panic. 

"Alexander," Hadrian approached the other boy carefully.

"Hadrian." Alexander's voice shook.

"You need to breathe." 

"I can't Hadrian." Alexander's voice was frantic. "It's loud, they're all so loud. It has been all day. Normally, I can handle it because everyone thinks in the same language. Even with Carlos who goes between English and Spanish. Or some of the others who go back and forth between English and their native languages, I can handle it. But this, I can't handle it. There are too many languages. It's so loud, Hadrian." Alexander had begun to shake and around him, the air had begun to crackle. 

"Alexander!" Hadrian grabbed the boy's arms, focusing his attention on Hadrian and away from everyone else in the room. "Focus on me, what do you hear?" 

Amber eyes focused on emerald. For a moment, nothing was said. "Nothing. I hear nothing." The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Like always." 

"Good," Hadrian let out the breath he'd been holding. "Focus on that. Don't focus on them." 

Alexander nodded then suddenly panic filled his eyes once again and he pulled Hadrian out of the Great Hall. 

"You know?" He demanded once they were alone. 

"Yes," Hadrian answered, leaning against the nearest wall and rubbing his temple. He could still feel Alexander pushing at the barriers of his mind and it was giving him a headache. 

"How long?" Alexander demanded. 

"Since first year," Hadrian answered. 

"You've known about me since first year and you haven't said a thing?" Hadrian didn't answer. "Why?"

Hadrian sighed, "I didn't think you'd want me to." 

Alexander nodded. "Does anyone else know about me?" 

"Not that I know of. Maybe Headmistress Nyah."

Alexander sighed. "Good, that's good. Hadrian," Hadrian nodded for him to go on, "You have to promise not to tell anyone that I'm a Legilmens."

"I promise." Hadrian stood straighter, "Feeling better?"

"Much."

* * *

Hadrian thought he was able to successfully avoid the mysterious professor after a near completion of his second day at Hogwarts. Severus had managed to slip a note to him during Potions to see him later that day and Hadrian had repressed the sigh of relief that had overcome him. He was entering his final class, Defense. It was called Defense in Ilvermorny too. It was Hadrian's best class. Of course, he had top marks in all his classes, but Defense was the one he personally felt he excelled at. Defense, at Ilvermorny, combined both magical and No-Mag defense. Before the students were allowed to practice magic, they had to learn how to defend themselves from non-magical attackers. Hadrian had been a scrawny child and could not throw a punch to save his life. As time had gone on, however, Hadrian had gotten stronger. He continued to practice No-Mag defense on top of magical Defense. Where before he had been scrawny, he was now lean muscle. Headmistress Nyah had offered to keep the classes that weren't being offered at Hogwarts going for the students who wanted them, so Hadrian still kept his non-magical training going. 

The students settled in the classroom. It was the largest classroom, next to the Transfiguration class, he'd been in by far at Hogwarts. The windows opened to an overlook of the lake where the Durmstrang boat rested. Hadrian noted how many students were in the class. The Defense class had students from every school except for Mahoutokoro. Hadrian was seated next to Cordelia and a student from Uagadou. 

The student turned to look at him, eyeing him. Her long, black hair fell in waves down her back. Her piercing chocolate eyes roamed over him as if she were figuring out if he were worthy of talking to. He stared forward for a while, wondering whether or not she would keep staring or eventually talk to him. 

"Hello," She said after a long moment. 

Hadrian turned, "Hello."

"I am Gaea."

"I'm Hadrian." 

"Forgive me, your accent does not sound American but you dress in American colors?" She cocked her head at him.

"My family is from England initially so I grew up around people with an English accent."

She nodded at him. "I grew up around a lot of English people too."

Hadrian felt a catch in his throat but he couldn't say anything more because above them a door opened and the man Hadrian had seen before stepped out. 

"Welcome to Defense. I am your professor, Thomas Gaunt."

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

_"Line up first years!" The professor barked at them. Hadrian lined up with the other students. All the houses were together for Physical today which was rare, or so he was told. The older students told him that it wasn't often that all the houses were put together but apparently, this was one of the occurrences that happened with every year. Hadrian was surrounded by other Horned Serpent students. The house next to him was the Pukwudgie house together the two houses formed a line. The line across from them was made of the Thunderbird and Wampus house first years and the two rows faced each other. Across from him, a blond boy stared at him with curious eyes. He knew the other boy's eyes were focused on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead which Hadrian quickly moved to cover with his hair._

_"At your feet," The professor began, distracting every student including the blond across from him, "You will see staffs at your feet and the person directly across from you is your partner. Pick up your staff and move with your partner until you are in your own space. Do not do anything more until I tell you." Hadrian bent, grabbing the staff in his hand and testing its weight. The wood was smooth in his hand as he rolled it from side to side. The blond approached him, his eyes glancing over to a corner yet unclaimed. Hadrian nodded and followed the taller boy there. They stood in complete silence as the professor made certain everyone had a partner. Their professor was an incredibly muscled man. Currently, he was not wearing a shirt which allowed his arm, chest, and ab muscles to be more exposed than the students had previously seen. His pale skin gleamed in the torchlight of the room. He wore loose-fitting pants with a shimmering band around the waist. The professor, Professor Zane, also held a staff but his he held behind his back._

_"I have enlisted the help of another today to instruct you during this lesson. This will only happen today." Hadrian had to restrain himself from letting his jaw drop as the headmistress moved into the room. She wore a tank top and same pants as their Physical professor. She greeted the students, turning and smiling at all of them to make certain they were all noticed. It was when she turned her back to Hadrian that he noticed her Thunderbird tattoo. The eyes twitched and focused on him for a moment and suddenly the bird moved, flying across her back and onto her left shoulder. A chorus of wonder and gasps echoed from the students and was quickly shut down by the glare of the Physical professor._

_"Do exactly as we do," Professor Zane said, "We will do something and then you will mimic it."_

_Headmistress Nyah joined him in the center of the room with a staff of her own. The two held the staffs behind their back and bowed to each other, low but keeping their eyes on their opponents. They waited and the students around them mimicked their actions. Hadrian found it difficult to hold the large staff behind his back as he bowed to the blond in front of him and the other boy bowed back, neither bowing as low as the professors had. Next, the professors moved into a stance, their feet shoulder width apart and their backs facing opposite directions with their staffs held firmly in their hands._

_"When you get into this position hold it. Headmistress Nyah and I will be around to adjust your stance."_

_Hadrian and the blond obeyed and Hadrian felt himself swaying slightly as he tried to keep himself balanced. It was Headmistress Nyah who approached the two of them. She went to the blond first, making the other boy pull his hands further apart on the staff. Then she came to Hadrian._

_"Back straighter," She ordered, though her voice was kind. "There you go. Chin up. Keep your abs in tight and remember to breathe. Separate your hands just a bit. Good. Does that feel better?" Hadrian nodded, noting the difference and committing it to memory._

_Headmistress Nyah and Professor Zane returned to the front and again took their stances, for every move they made, the students mimicked. For every hard clash that the professors' staffs made, there were soft taps echoing around the room. After what felt like an eternity and Hadrian's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, the professors let them move out of their stances and ordered the students to line up around the edge of the room. In the center, Headmistress Nyah and Professor Zane faced each other again, their staffs firmly behind their backs._

_The two bowed to each other as low as earlier before the snapped into their stances, quick as snakes. Their bodies were ridged and their faces were hard. Gone was the earlier lightheartedness that had ebbed from the headmistress and seemingly from the Physical professor, though none of the students knew it at the time. Both stood, carefully examining each other before suddenly, the staffs collided. The clash was deafening and echoed off the walls of the room like thunder. The professors lashed at each other, staff on staff and staff on bone. Professor Zane moved like a cat as he stalked around the headmistress, looking for any drop in her guard. Headmistress Nyah watched him also evaluating his guard when suddenly, she let out a yell, enough to make Professor Zane drop his guard on one side. The headmistress took the opening striking a deftly as a snake. The fight between the two raged as the staffs continued to collide. Hadrian couldn't help but compare Nyah's movements to that of fire with how she danced with every motion. If she was fire, then Zane was water, ebbing and dancing to counter her. The fight ended when Nyah ducked his attack at her head and sweeping at his feet. Nyah's foot pinned his hand and her staff was aimed at his throat. Her breathing was hard and for a moment, the two stayed in that position. Then, the headmistress stepped back and offered her hand to the fallen professor who took it gratefully, accepting his defeat._

_Applause erupted from around the room as the two professors bowed to the students._

_"Here soon, you will be able to fight like that," Headmistress Nyah said, "But for now, you need to learn the basics. I look forward to seeing your training progress."_

_The days in Physical passed slowly. Hadrian's other classes weren't nearly as exciting as Physical. Ilvermorny's curriculum was interesting. In his younger years, Remus and Sirius had told him about the Hogwarts curriculum and how the students started in magic classes from the beginning. In Ilvermorny however, the first year was learning about No-Mag classes. There were chemistry classes and biology classes, history classes (Magical and No-Mag) and even Physical. It was only after the break and in the second half of their first year could they start on the magical. Hadrian remembered feeling incredibly disappointed at the idea when he heard it. Now, however, he was glad the curriculum was set up that way. He was slowly building up the ability to fight with a staff, his movements becoming more fluid as the time went on. Their first real fight was coming up and Hadrian was determined not to lose._

_Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. Hadrian had been paired with a red hair Thunderbird boy who clearly took the sport beyond the sport. For eleven the boy was massive and not very light on his feet. He was strong though and it didn't take him long to knock Hadrian down, ending the fight and giving Hadrian a lovely bruise on the side of his face. Most of the time, people would have gone to the Hospital Wing for treatment, but Hadrian didn't. He wanted the bruise to remind him to do better next time._

_The next time, he did. Hadrian was paired with the blond who he had been paired with during the first class. The blond had yet to lose a fight as he was quick and agile. Even the red-headed Thunderbird had fallen to the blond. Hadrian bowed to him and the other bowed back before they entered their stances. The fight was over nearly as quickly as it began. The blond had been relying on his agility to win the fight and did not think to guard himself completely. A quick snap to his ribs and a sweep of his feet was all it took for Hadrian to overtake the blond in the fight and the other went down quickly. Hadrian pinned him and the other accepted defeat. He offered the other his hand to help him up which was accepted with a large grin._

_Later, the blond approached him._

_"That was good. I didn't expect that."_

_"You're a great fighter," Hadrian said. "I honestly didn't think I would win."_

_"I'm Nicholas." The blond stuck his hand out to Hadrian who shook it willingly._

_"Hadrian."_

_"Don't worry, Hadrian. You'll beat the rest of them yet."_

* * *

Nicholas was sitting on the other side of Cordelia when the Defense teacher entered the room. He could see Hadrian tense at the very sight of the professor. Why Hadrian felt threatened by the man, he wasn't certain. However, if Hadrian felt the man in front of them was a threat, he would trust the other's instincts. Hadrian had done more for him in the few years they had known each other than he could ever say. His ability could have easily been exploited by people before he was of age to choose for himself. Now, he was seventeen and his ability had stayed a secret because Hadrian had made it so. He owed Hadrian. He turned his eyes to the professor at the front of the room, determined to figure out just what exactly made the man a threat to Hadrian Black and how he could keep his best friend from him. 

The man was definitely handsome, Nicholas could admit that. He was tall with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His hair was pinned perfectly in place with no a stray strand out of order. The man wore dress pants and a neat, white shirt which Nicholas could tell had many of the girls, and in fact some of the boys, in the room swooning, including Cordelia at his side. He looked fairly innocuous, just a standard handsome professor. But something had Hadrian twitching. His friend's body was tense and there was a muscle in his jaw twitching, meaning the other was grinding his teeth. Nicholas knew that look. Hadrian often ground his teeth when he had a problem he couldn't quite figure out. He had seen it with certain assignments and he had seen it with opponents in Physical. Nicholas studied the other professor closer as he started to lecture. His voice was deep and smooth like honey met velvet. 

"I need a volunteer pair." The professor's eyes swept over the room and landed firmly on Cordelia for a moment, but it was Hadrian who spoke. 

"Professor," Professor Gaunt's eyes snapped to him, "I'll volunteer." 

"Excellent." The professor turned to look at the other students, skimming over the others in blue and cranberry robes. Finally, he picked a boy from Durmstrang. The boy looked like he could crush Hadrian with his thumb. He was much taller and broader and the way he lumbered forward made Nicholas glad Hadrian had volunteered for Cordelia. Cordelia was an excellent dueler and Nicholas well knew. But Hadrian was better. The Durmstrang boy looked at Hadrian and muttered something that Nicholas couldn't understand, but no doubt Hadrian could. 

Hadrian had always been incredibly smart, living up to the Horned Serpent house quite well. He took extra classes beyond that of what was required, even taking classes well into the summer. The No-Mag classes the school offered in the first half of first-year could be continued over the summer, with the exception of Physical, if the students so wished. Hadrian eagerly jumped at the chance and continued his studies well into the summer, often writing Nicholas about a new fact he learned among other things in their letters. Hadrian also dove into the study of languages, making a point to learn as much as possible. He was among the smartest in the school for a reason. 

Now, his vibrant green eyes narrowed at the Durmstrang boy. 

"I trust you've been taught how to duel, yes?" Gaunt didn't wait for them to answer the question. "First you bow." He prompted. 

Hadrian barely bowed and the Durmstrang boy mirrored him. 

There was complete silence in the room as everything seemed to still. The Durmstrang boy sent out a spell but it hit the vibrant shield Hadrian projected. The boy was about to complain when his body suddenly flew across the room and his wand landed in Hadrian's outstretched hand. 

Hadrian cocked his head at the boy, twirling the other's wand through his fingers as he stood. 

Nicholas knew the look that was flashing through Hadrian's eyes. He had seen it a few times and it was the reason people tended to shy away from Hadrian. Nicholas coughed into his sleeve, drawing Hadrian's attention away from the boy. Hadrian absently handed the wand to the professor before striding to his seat, giving Nicholas a nod on the way. 

Hadrian vanished completely after class, so quickly Nicholas barely saw the other pack up. 

"What did he say to make Hadrian so angry?" He asked Cordelia. If anyone was as well versed in language, or as close to it, as Hadrian, it was Cordelia. But the girl just looked at him with her lapis lazuli eyes and shook her head. 

"You don't want to know." 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hadrian finished making the figure in the bed look vaguely like a sleeping form of himself. If someone peeked in, in the dark it would look enough like him to fool them. He disillusioned himself and put on a few silencing charms as well as a few others to make himself fully inconspicuous. He was not here to be noticed. He slipped out of the carriage and toward the castle. The other carriages and transports for the schools were in various states of preparation for the night. Some were completely dark and some were dimming for sleep. The castle in front of him was mostly dark save for two of the towers and some light shining from the lake. Hadrian suspected the lights were from the dormitories for the various houses. Hadrian knew all about the houses. Gryffindor housed the brave, Slytherin the ambitious and cunning, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Ravenclaw the intelligent. However, it was different than Ilvermorny. In Hogwarts, it was about what people valued the most. In Ilvermorny it was about your most innate traits and personality. If Hadrian had attended Hogwarts, he would have been a Slytherin, he knew it with every fiber of his being. Maybe if he had attended as Harry, he would have been in another house, but as Hadrian, he was a Slytherin. 

Hadrian followed the steps on the paper Severus had given him, down into the dungeons where Potions had been earlier in the day but instead of stopping at the door he had earlier, he ventured to the one beyond it, obscured by the shadows. Hadrian knocked twice and waited. The door cracked opened and light flooded the hall. Hadrian stepped in, not bothering to take off his concealments until the door closed behind him. He locked privacy wards into place around the room, atop ones that were already there. Only once he was certain they were semi-safe did Hadrian remove his concealments. Snape stared at him for a moment. It was the first time the two of them had really met face to face, without other students in their paths. They were silent for a moment, both evaluating the other. 

"Hello, Severus," Hadrian said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hello, Harry." Severus's voice was clipped and there was an emotion in it that Hadrian couldn't quite place. 

"It's the eyes, isn't it?" Hadrian asked after a moment. "I can glamour them if that would make it easier. Or maybe the hair." 

Severus didn't answer but instead narrowed his eyes. For a long moment, they stared at each other again. 

"So you're a triple agent." Hadrian turned away from Severus to evaluate the man's private quarters. Books of various kinds lined shelves on the walls and potions ingredients were meticulously organized in rows on tables and shelves near them. Cauldrons were stacked, meticulously cleaned and maintained, and placed in the corners not otherwise occupied by books and potion ingredients. "First a Death Eater, then a member of the Order of the Phoenix, then in the Harry Potter is dead protection group," Hadrian smirked. "Your life is on the line just talking to me." Hadrian turned to face the man again. "So, why do it?"

"Your life was in danger because of me," Severus answered plainly. Severus looked at Hadrian evenly. 

"Because you relayed the piece of the prophecy you heard to Voldemort." Hadrian supplied. "I know. I read the letters. Or the pertinent ones anyway." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sirius was furious at first. It took Remus talking sense into him for him to finally realize. You lost something that day too. You didn't have to tell Dumbledore that you overheard part of the prophecy. You didn't have to tell him that Voldemort thought it was Lily's son. You could have just begged him to spare her life. You could have even gone with him and immobilized her and let her husband and child die. Yet here you stand, guarding the secret of the child who lived because of your love for his mother." 

Hadrian eyed the man in front of him. "You and I both know I can't be in this competition. Everyone expects me to. It would put my whole life under evaluation and it would crumble. My secret would be exposed and you along with me." 

"I am willing to die for my mistakes." Severus finally moved from his position by the door. "I'm willing to die for what I believe in."

"Are you?" Hadrian asked. 

"You are alive because of me, at great risk to my own life. If I were not willing to die, you would not be here." 

Silence fell between the two.

"You say you are willing to die for the things you believe in," Hadrian began, "What is it you suppose I believe in?" 

"Revenge," Severus answered simply. 

Hadrian smiled. 

* * *

"Tell me what you know of the possible respective champions from the various schools." 

"From our own, we have a few-" A wave of a hand cut the man off. 

"I don't want to hear about the Hogwarts champion. I want to hear about the other six. There are six other schools and we are in a very delicate balance here. Tell me of the other possibilities our noble school might face."

The man shifted on his feet and shuffled the papers in his hands. "Uagadou has several brilliant students and several of them are reported to be Animagi. Anyone of their students, should they volunteer, could very well become champion."

"What do you mean, should they volunteer?" 

"They are a naturally cautious school and a small one at that. There is much speculation that most of their students won't volunteer for the tournament. They are incredibly gifted students and well versed in wandless magic. They would be naturals for the tournament, however, they are hesitant. It was a surprise that they agreed to come at all. There is further speculation that they allowed students to come merely to see the environment of other schools rather than to participate in the tournament."

The other hummed. "And what of the rest?"

"Mahoutokoro has the smallest student body of all the schools and thus sent the smallest delegation. They refuse to do anything with Dark Magic or anything they consider remotely against their laws. I would not be surprised if one or two of the handful of students they sent volunteered for the tournament. Students who dabble in anything against the wizarding laws are immediately found out and expelled from the school and are therefore weeded out quickly. Those are likely the ones who would have been more likely to participate and thus their participation, in general, might be minimal."

"They have been absent from several joint classes, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort hummed. "And the rest?" He prompted again.

"Castelobruxo will likely participate and they have several promising students. Due to the location of their school, they are not likely to be daunted by the challenges of the tournament."

Voldemort tapped his chin and the blond in front of him shifted, waiting patiently for his lord to let him continue. 

"What of the other three?"

"Beauxbatons will definitely participate as the previous tournaments have shamed their schools with constant losses to Hogwarts. Their students are incredibly bright including the younger sister of Fleur Delacour."

"The French undersecretary?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, my Lord." 

Voldemort hummed and waved his hand for the other to continue. 

"Durmstrang will certainly participate as well. Karkaroff will not disappoint you, my Lord. I know he has already started looking for the finest among his students and only allowing them to put their names forward." 

"And what of Ilvermorny?"

The other repressed a sigh. "The Americans are difficult. Several of the students clearly do not what to participate but it is widely known that it is expected by their peers that they should put their names forth. There a quite a few promising students among them."

"Name a few," Voldemort demanded. 

The man shuffled his papers around again, this time pulling the Ilvermorny papers to the top of his stack. "Nicholas DeBeque, Cordelia Fyneman. Hadrian Black."

"Black." Voldemort cut the other off. "Is he related to our dear Bella and Narcissa?"

"I do not know, my Lord." His head bent in remorse.

Voldemort only hummed in response. "That is all. You may go."

"Yes, my Lord." 

Voldemort waited until the door closed when he reflected on the boy from earlier in the day. Hadrian Black. The boy had gotten so angry at the other. He remembered himself feeling the same way when he was young. The boy's face hadn't changed but his eyes had. There was a wicked gleam in them as he stared down the Durmstrang boy. Voldemort himself had been called a number of names in his youth, both in the orphanage and at Hogwarts before learned his true parentage. Eventually, he let the names roll off him.

He would have to watch the boy more closely and see if there was more to him than just a pretty face and the Black name. He did get the same look Bellatrix got when she saw something new to play with, maybe they were related.

* * *

Hadrian stretched before gripping the staff in hand. Nicholas was across from him and they were in the sun on the Black Lake of Hogwarts. The two of them had the brilliant idea of fighting on the lake, Hadrian knew probably wasn't all that smart, but it sounded incredibly fun. They had managed to find a few planks and make them hover on the surface of the water. Nicholas and he both had their shirts off and old wore their pants. Neither wore shoes, knowing that at least one of them would end up in the lake below them. At one point, Nicholas swore he saw a giant squid which only made Hadrian want to do this fight more. People had started to gather on the bank of the lake as Hadrian and Nicholas began setting everything up and the crowd grew larger as they drifted outward. The sun gleamed off the water and reflected into their eyes. It would make fighting more of a challenge but Hadrian knew it was worth it. 

"Why do you want to do this again?" Nicholas asked. 

"Because," Hadrian explained for the third time, "At least one of us is likely to get in the tournament. We need to be in the best shape for it."

Nicholas snorted. "I think you really just wanted to swim in the lake and this was the best excuse you could come up with for it." 

"Maybe that too." Hadrian looked around them at the dark water. "Who knows what all is in this lake. Wouldn't it be interesting to explore?"

"You can explore it, I would like to stay dry."

"Some warrior you are." Hadrian teased.

"If you wanted the adventurer you should have gotten Cordelia up here." 

"Oh, I see," Hadrian taunted, "You're afraid of some water." He used his staff to splash Nicholas. 

"Hey!" Nicholas exclaimed. The crowd at the lakeshore had grown, even attracting some professors as well as students from the other schools. Hadrian could see Headmistress Nyah as the planks slowly turned.

"Come on then." A sly smile crossed Hadrian's face. 

"Fuck you," Nicholas muttered. 

"If that's what you wanted you should have gotten Cordelia up here," Hadrian answered before bowing lowly to Nicholas. 

Nicholas's face stuttered for a second before he returned the bow and then the two snapped into their stances. Hadrian twirled the staff around one of his wrists, goading Nicholas into an attack. Nicholas took it and Hadrian quickly deposited his friend into the water.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fight," Hadrian asked as his friend's head bobbed to the surface. 

"I hate you," Nicholas answered, wiping his face off. Hadrian offered a hand to the other but Nicholas used it to pull Hadrian into the water with him. The two wrestled under the water's surface until the need for air drove them upward and they were laughing. Their laughter was coupled with laughter from the shore and Hadrian waved to the crowd that had gathered. He could see Headmistress Nyah shaking her head but there was a smile on her face. Hadrian blew the crowd a kiss as he gripped the nearby planks for support. 

"Ham," Nicholas commented. 

"If I were hamming it up I would have kissed you," Hadrian answered before he started to swim back to the shore, staff in hand. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hadrian reached the shore and a hand extended out to him to help pull him up. He followed the hand to its owner, seeing it to be the Defense professor. Ice ran through his veins making him colder than the lake he was currently in. He couldn't refuse the professor without making it obvious something was wrong. So, he took his hand. The professor hauled him up with surprising strength and suddenly they were face to face. The man summoned a towel and handed it to Hadrian. There was something in those royal blue eyes as they focused on Hadrian. Hadrian took the towel gratefully, neither saying a word. Nicholas had come ashore at this point, huffing and puffing dramatically. The crowd had begun to swarm them but Hadrian's attention was completely consumed by the man in front of him. 

"That was impressive, Mr. Black," The professor said. 

"Thank you, Professor," Hadrian answered, wiping the water off his chest and neck. Professor Gaunt's eyes followed the movement for a moment before returning to Hadrian's face. 

"Considering entering the tournament?" Gaunt asked. "You seem to be highly skilled. The tournament would be the perfect place to put them to the test."

"I have thought about it, Professor." It was not a lie. For a moment, no matter how brief, Hadrian thought of entering his name. When he and Severus discussed the tournament among other things the night prior, he reminded Hadrian that all he needed to do was not put his name into the Goblet of Fire and he would not be nominated for the tournament. However, everyone was expecting him to nominate himself and if he wasn't the Ilvermorny's champion, someone else would be. Not nominating himself would mean that someone else would put their life at risk. For a brief moment, Hadrian felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that someone would put their life at risk because Hadrian didn't want to face Voldemort. Remus and Sirius had taken him out of the country to eliminate any possibility of fighting Voldemort. Hadrian's own need for revenge had been fostered in secret, but he wanted to face Voldemort on his own time. He didn't expect to suddenly be face to face with the man now. Severus had confirmed Hadrian's suspicion that Tom Gaunt was Lord Voldemort. 

The professor hummed in response, pulling Hadrian out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. Hadrian wrapped the towel around his neck and chest, well aware of the many stares he and the professor were getting during their conversation. 

"Thank you for the towel, Professor." 

Nyah had joined them at this point, placing herself directly at Hadrian's shoulder. 

"Headmistress," Hadrian greeting, bowing his head slightly. 

"Hello, Hadrian." She greeted in return. "I would like to speak with you and Mr. DeBeque." She turned to Gaunt. "Pardon the interruption. But I will be needing my students."

"Of course," Gaunt smiled at her. "And what fine students you have." 

He turned on his heal and left, the Hogwarts students parting to make way for him, pushing the other school's students away with them. Hadrian and Nicholas followed Headmistress Nyah back toward the Ilvermorny carriage. They didn't stop there, however. The three walked passed it and toward the forest further passed where any of the carriages and transports were. They stopped just at the edge. Nyah looked at the forest, her eyes scanning over it. The forest looked dark and oppressive as they stood at the edge of it. 

"Listen," She told them, either one stepping up to her sides, "What do you hear?"

Hadrian took a deep breath, calming himself before blowing it out. Then he listened to the forest in front of him. It seemed to ebb with magic, thrumming from the inside out. Wind whistled through the treetops and a slight breeze ran along the forest floor, making bristles and leaves crinkle and crunch. In the distance, wolves howled and stomping could be heard, cracking and crashing over fallen branches. Whoops and hollers could be heard, just faintly, confirming centaurs in the forest. Hadrian couldn't tell much else beyond that the forest was brimming with life, both Light and Dark, begging for some to come closer and be swallowed by its mysteries.

"Life," Hadrian answered finally. "Creatures, both Light and Dark. The whistle of the wind through the trees."

Nyah hummed. "This is the Forbidden Forest. It is entirely likely one of the challenges will be in there of mimic something like it." She turned around, facing where they had just come from. The crowd had dispersed, each going back to their respective schools and activities. Only the Ilvermorny students remained, Cordelia and Alexander among them, patiently waiting for Nicholas, Hadrian, and their Headmistress to return. 

"What do you know of the other schools?" Nyah asked. 

"Castelobruxo lives near a forest much like this," Hadrian answered immediately. "They live in the Brazilian rainforest and are constantly surrounded by various kinds of mischievous creatures and spirits. It's said that when a previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dippet I believe, once complained of a poltergeist in Hogwarts to the Headmaster of Castelobruxo, she offered to send some of the spirits that guard the school to Forbidden Forest so Hogwarts can experience what trouble really is."

"What else?" Nyah asked. 

"The school specializes in Magizoology and Herbology. A task such as one in the forest would be a perfect test that favors the school's strengths." Hadrian turned to look at his headmistress. "You think there will be seven tasks." 

"Seven?" Nicholas exclaimed. He had been uncharacteristically quiet, listening to the exchange between Hadrian and Nyah. "How would that work? There are normally only three."

"There are normally only three schools participating," Nyah said, her voice incredibly lacking emotion. "Yet now there are seven. Seven schools, seven tasks."

"Each task designed to test the strengths of each school." Hadrian could feel the eyes of the other two on him. "It wouldn't mean that it would necessarily favor that school." Hadrian's mind was reeling. 

"I know you don't want to participate, Hadrian," Nyah said, her voice soft. Nicholas didn't react as if the news shocked him. Many people did not want to participate and the fact that Hadrian was among them apparently did not surprise his best friend. "But I am afraid you might be the best person for it." 

Nicholas let out a long sigh. "She's right, Hadrian. You've studied every school, you know what everyone is good at. You will have the best advantage to what the task will be compared to the others. It will give you the best chance to survive."

"You could also argue that is why I am the best for sitting on the side. I could help whoever is champion by studying the other schools more. I can help them without the stress of the competition. It would divide the work."

"The champion has to be able to think quickly on their feet, which everyone knows you can do best. You're at the top of your classes, the best dueler and fighter." Nicholas protested. "Hadrian, you are the school's best chance," Nicholas let out a sigh. "Not just to win, but for the champion to live." 

"You have a week to think about it," Nyah said, resting her hand on Hadrian's bare arm. Her hand was surprisingly warm, or maybe Hadrian was colder than he realized. "The names are drawn a week from today." 

Hadrian nodded. "I will think about it, I promise."

Nyah nodded. Hadrian would think about it. He would take into account every aspect of the competition. He would weigh every detail. He needed to see if Severus had a Floo that was unmonitored that he could use to firecall Sirius and Remus. He would need their opinions on this too. Nyah started back toward the carriages but Hadrian stayed perfectly still. Nicholas stayed with him, watching his friend. 

"You can't enter this competition," Hadrian said after a long moment. Nicholas didn't answer but he did blink at Hadrian. Hadrian finally looked at him. "Nicholas," He said softly, "You can't. Promise me you won't enter this competition. You and I both know why." 

Nicholas looked back toward Nyah who was completely out of earshot at this point. "No one knows about my metamorphmagus abilities. Just you and Cordelia."

"And it has to stay that way," Hadrian answered firmly. "This competition will pull a person in every direction. If you enter, it will wear you down to the bone. You won't be able to hide. Hear in Britain metamorphmaguses are accepted, even coveted. But back home," Hadrian ran a hand through his hair. "Until you are able to enter MACUSA where you can use your ability safely, you cannot reveal it. Do you understand me?" Nicholas swallowed thickly. "Promise me, Nicholas."

"I promise, Hadrian." 

"Come on," Hadrian gestured back toward the carriages. "Cordelia is getting anxious. I can already tell."

Nicholas nodded but said nothing. 

The rest of the day passed slowly until Hadrian was able to finally find his way to Severus's door. Severus seemed to be expecting him because one knock on the door and it swung open quickly. 

"What were you thinking with that spectacle in the lake?" Severus demanded. 

"I was thinking that I have a lot of pent up energy in that carriage and I needed to let some out. I didn't expect Gaunt to end up there as well." 

"All you've done is make yourself a target. He'll be sniffing around you more. You've piqued his interest. He's like a niffler. Once he has his eye on something he covets it. He will covet you. Young, powerful, smart, strong. You are everything he desires in a follower and you have put it all on display for him to want more." Severus's voice was low but it radiated anger.

"Then you're really not going to like what I have to say next."

"No," Severus stated as if he had the final said in Hadrian's actions. Hadrian had just finished explaining the conversation with Nyah earlier and his current debate when Severus cut him off. "No. Absolutely not. You are not throwing yourself into this competition."

"And what if someone else is chosen and I didn't put my name in, knowing I could have possibly stopped it. What if they die? Their blood is on my hands." 

"That is a risk you have to take," Severus's black eyes were gleaming. 

"What if I could have stopped it?" 

"And what if you are chosen?" Severus demanded. "You become the champion and your whole life is put under inspection. Questions will be asked, ones you can't answer. He will figure it out, he's not a stupid man. And when he does every one of your friends is at risk. Everyone you care about is at risk. Because you had a sudden urge to play hero." Severus pinned him under his gaze. "Your friends will be slaughtered and they won't even know why. They won't be dying for Harry Potter, they'll be dying for Hadrian Black. And it won't just be them. Sirius, Remus, me. Instead of having one person's blood on your hands you will have everyone you care about's blood on your hands. Can you handle that?" 

Hadrian stuttered slightly. 

"This is what happens when you care about. You knew you were embarking on a revenge mission, even if you didn't want to let Remus and Sirius know, you knew. You knew and you choose to care about people. Everyone you choose to care about is another life you put at risk." Severus huffed. "They won't know why they will be dragged from their bed, they won't know why they will be tortured. They only know that Hadrian Black made an enemy of Lord Voldemort. Their loyalty to you will get them killed."

"Like your loyalty to Voldemort killed my mother?" Hadrian spat back.

"Exactly." 

"The champion could die. I know how to react quickly. I'm fast and smart. The competition could break a lesser student."

"Think about it," Severus demanded, "If a student died there would be international outrage. It doesn't matter from which school. The Dark Lord may be strong but he cannot handle the full might that would be brought upon him. He would have both continents of South America and Africa, several countries, the entire might of the United States. He would crumble. Letting a student die is not a smart move." 

"Everyone is expecting me to enter." Hadrian started again.

"Then they will be disappointed." Severus's voice held a finality to it. "You wanted my advice, there it is." Severus crossed his arm. 

"Thank you, Severus." Was all Hadrian could say before he walked passed the man, leaving the room completely. 

He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, heading back toward the carriage, the conversation with Severus running circles in his mind. Severus, for his blatancy, had told Hadrian the risks of entering and it was something Hadrian needed to consider. He was so wrapped in thought, he didn't notice the figure step out of the shadows to block his path. The figure blocked him suddenly and Hadrian halted, panic rushing through his veins but his face was still as stone. He knew the curfew had not taken hold yet, but he didn't want to risk being caught too close to it. 

"Hello, Mr. Black." Hadrian recognized the voice immediately.

"Hello, Professor Gaunt."

"Might I ask what you are doing wandering around Hogwarts so late in the evening." He could barely see the professor in the darkness with the torchlight illuminating only half of the man's face.

"I had read and heard a number of things about Hogwarts over the years such as rumors of mysterious passageways. I was curious and wanted to explore it." Hadrian lied smoothly. The professor studied him. He could feel the weight of the other's gaze on him. 

"Have you thought any more about whether or not you have decided to enter the competition?" Gaunt asked casually.

"Forgive me, Professor, but why does my possible entry in the competition interest you so much?" It was the second time today that Gaunt had asked him about it and it made Hadrian wonder if there was more than curiosity. Perhaps, Voldemort was looking to recruit him. Hadrian studied the man in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he would never guess that the man who stood before him was the ruler of magical Britain. The man was handsome; tall with high cheekbones and deep blue eyes that nearly looked black in the darkness. His deep brown hair was held perfectly in place atop his head and his clothing was completely neat, not so much as a hair on it. The man was powerful, anyone could tell, but he hid his true power well enough that even Hadrian had briefly thought he had been mistaken when he thought the man was Voldemort. However, when the man's attention focused on him a little too much, like now, his scar began to ache just ever so lightly. 

"You would be a great champion for your school, I believe. I have seen a number of your peers in my class and throughout the school, as well as the students from the other schools. I think it would give the other schools a bit more of a challenge if you were to enter."

"Shouldn't you want Hogwarts to win though Professor?" 

"I want the most interesting person to win," Gaunt said, stepping slightly closer to Hadrian. "I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow Hadrian."

With that, Gaunt walked away, disappearing around the corner, leaving Hadrian's heart fluttering slightly for no apparent reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Tumblr, you can find me under the same name.


	9. Chapter Nine

Cordelia wandered through the carriage toward her room. The others had vanished at some point or another throughout the night and Hadrian hadn't been seen in hours. Nevertheless, she was tired and couldn't wait up for him any longer. Hadrian would find his own way back, he always did. Cordelia reached for the handle to her door when she felt the crackle of magic around her door. Her wand slid out of its holster and she turned the handle, sliding into the room deftly. Behind her, the door slammed and she let out a curse as she felt privacy wards snap into place behind her. At the same time, her hand, wand still grasped firmly in it, jolted upward and was pinned to the door behind her causing the curse to bounce harmlessly off the ceiling. Hadrian slipped out of the shadows, agile as ever, a slight smile gracing his lips. 

"Easy." He whispered. "I'm not here to hurt you." 

Cordelia's heart pounded in her ears but her panic abated at his friendly face. His blazing emerald eyes and wild barely tamed raven hair calmed her. She let out a heavy sigh before gesturing to her hand, still stuck to the door.

"Are you going to let me go or just leave me here all night?"

"That depends," Hadrian answered, lowering himself onto her bed across the room and throwing his legs out in front of him. He looked strangely at ease compared to the tone of voice he was using. 

"On?" Cordelia prompted with a huff. She wasn't too pleased with the idea of being stuck to this door for a while, especially with her wand hand currently being the one trapped. 

"On your answer to my next few questions." Hadrian picked up the feather boa currently across the chair at the foot of Cordelia's bed. The boa was a combination of cranberry and blue twisting around each other like snakes on the boa. Hadrian raised an eye at Cordelia before placing the boa back on the chair. Cordelia eyed her friend, knowing Hadrian would ask the questions in his own time. The seconds ticked by into minutes and those minutes stretched into what felt like an eternity. Cordelia twitched against the door, wondering if Hadrian would ever ask or if she would have to start answering questions without knowing what they were. Finally, Hadrian's eyes slid to hers after he had seemingly evaluated everything in the room. 

"Have you entered your name?" 

The question caused Cordelia to twitch. "No." 

"Are you going to?" Hadrian's eyes were fixed on her with a blazing intensity. 

"I've thought about it."

"Are you going to?" He repeated, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"I don't know." Her voice was barely a whisper. The charm holding her released and her arm dropped to her side. She looked down at her arm, rubbing the soreness in her shoulder for a moment, before looking back to Hadrian. He hadn't moved an inch since he'd sat on her bed but his lips had pressed into a thin line. Cordelia knew exactly why he was so worried. She took a step closer and Hadrian's eyes seemed to focus on her, as though he hadn't really been looking at her a moment before. 

"Hadrian," She began but he cut her off.

"You can't enter." His voice was firm and held a finality he rarely ever had. Hadrian tended to refrain from telling other people what to do, with few exceptions. He even hated when professors had him demonstrate in class. He tried not to let it show, but Cordelia had been around him long enough to know that. So, the firm demand caught her off guard. 

"Hadrian, please. Just let me-"

"No." He cut her off again. "Please, Cordelia. Just trust me. I don't care if I have to get on my knees and beg. You cannot enter." 

Hadrian stood in that moment, coming closer to her then. He grasped her hands in his and for once she felt so small. Hadrian had never been an incredibly tall boy, but what he lacked in height he made up for in wit, speed, and cunning. But Hadrian knew everyone's secrets and at this moment, she knew it was hers he was fighting so vehemently to hide. 

"Cordelia," He began, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper, "If you enter and if you are chosen, you  _will_ die. Not because of the tournament," He waved off any meek protest she could possibly come up with, "But because of who you are."

Cordelia opened her mouth to try to come up with something, anything, to fight his pleas, to argue for her entering the tournament. But then she looked into his eyes. His emerald eyes, which had always been so strong and vibrant, held just a slight tinge of a broken heart and a desperate plea. She knew at that moment that she couldn't fight him anymore, especially if it meant so much to him that she didn't enter. 

"All right. I won't." 

Hadrian pulled her forward, wrapping on arm around her waist and the other cradling her neck and gripping her in a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out a sigh, letting the dream of the tournament leave with the breath she exhaled. They stood there for a long moment before Hadrian pulled away again, the sense of urgency once again having returned to his eyes. 

"Where is it?" 

Cordelia bit her lip for a moment, wondering if she should tell him the truth. Almost as if he could see the thoughts churning in her mind, his brow furrowed. 

"Cordelia," His voice was softer, "I know you. I know you would never have left it." 

She let out a sigh. _Why did she ever become friends with someone like Hadrian?_ She walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. Hadrian followed, a step behind her. She was no stranger to having Hadrian in her room and honestly, it didn't really bother her when she opened the wardrobe to let Hadrian see the wide array of clothing inside. 

"My god, did you bring everything you own?" Hadrian asked, grabbing at the nearest flowing skirt he could grasp.

"No," Cordelia huffed, sticking her chin out. "This is my tournament wardrobe." 

"You have a wardrobe specifically for the tournament?" Hadrian asked, looking over the various outfits that threatened to explode from the wardrobe in front of them. 

"You don't?" She asked, kneeling down to the bottom of the wardrobe. Hadrian kneeled next to her.

"You have enough shoes to make every octopus in the world happy." Hadrian lifted a pair of cranberry heals with Thunderbirds spanning across the heals. 

"Any shoes but those." She grabbed the left shoe out of Hadrian's hand and pulled the base of the heal off, revealing a spike hidden inside. Hadrian nodded appreciatively.

"I always wondered where girls hid their knives." She knew he was joking as she herself had pulled more than a few knives on Hadrian during training sessions. However, she wondered if Hadrian was briefly considering heals for his next stunt now and the idea made her smile. 

She turned to the side of the wardrobe and tapped it three times with her wand. A small rectangle started to glow before the panel vanished revealing an empty space. She blinked in surprise, reaching into the space for what should have been occupying it. Next to her, Hadrian tensed feeling her anxiety spike. 

"It's gone. The wand. The wand's gone, Hadrian!"

* * *

"Point me." 

Hadrian followed the direction his wand pointed him until it lead him to Nicholas's room. He wasn't surprised his friend was currently in his room, in fact, he was glad that's where he was. It saved Hadrian trouble in tracking the other down. Hadrian knocked on the door, once then twice then a third time when the first two failed to gain an answer. He was nearing the point of entering the room forcefully when the door opened to a disheveled Nicholas. His hair was chaotic, strewn in various directions and he was only wearing a pair of blue pants. His eyes focused on Hadrian with a bored look, but his body blocked the room behind him. 

"Sorry to disturb you and your bedmate who you're not so cleverly hiding back there, but it's urgent." 

Nicholas huffed and looked over his shoulder to the other person in the room who Hadrian couldn't see. There was a groan, distinctly male, which echoed from the room. 

"No need for them to leave. But I do need you." Hadrian looked pointedly at Nicholas.

"I'm currently in the middle of something." Nicholas dragged his tongue across his lower lip dramatically. "Unless you'd like to come in and help." He cocked a smile. "You know, speed things along." 

Hadrian pursed his lips before rolling his eyes. "Just hurry up. And meet me in Cordelia's room. And tell Carlos he can stay in there if he likes. Shouldn't take you too long." 

With that, Hadrian turned on his heal heading back toward Cordelia's room but not before hearing, "How did he-" Cut off by the sound of the door shutting dramatically.

Hadrian chuckled to himself and went back to Cordelia's room. Cordelia paced back and forth across the room. Hadrian knew she would wear a path into the floor if he didn't snap her out of it. 

"Are you sure Nicholas and I are the only ones who know?" He asked. Cordelia's eyes shot to his before she gave him a solemn nod.

"I only told Nicholas and you figured it out to the point where I had to tell you. But no one else knows. At least I don't think."

"There might be one other person," Hadrian said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with his palms. So many secrets and most of them were not his to share. 

"Who?" Cordelia demanded. He could hear her stop moving and he knew without seeing her that her eyes were fixated on him. 

"I can't tell you," He could see the fight rearing in her eyes and her mouth opened, "But maybe they can." Cordelia's mouth clicked shut. "Nicholas is slightly held up but he will be along in a moment. You stay here. I'm going to go see if I can find our other outlier."

"Where else am I going to go?" Cordelia muttered bitterly as Hadrian left her room once again. Instead of heading toward the Wampus rooms, he instead headed back toward the Horned Serpent rooms but not toward his own. He stopped briefly outside his door, gathering his breath for a moment before walking down the hall slightly, passed the window he had stopped at a few days earlier, and to another door. He could see a light coming from the cracks around the edges suggesting its inhabitant was currently inside. He raised his hand and knocked, the door opening after the first rap on the hard wood. 

"Hello, Alexander. May I come in?"

* * *

The wand was nothing special, at least he didn't think so. It had just appeared on his desk, shimmering in gold light earlier that day between classes. Voldemort looked down at the wand, twirling it between his fingers. He had a perfectly good wand of his own. In fact, he rather enjoyed his Yew wand. There was a deep connection between the phoenix feather wand and himself which he had never felt with any other wand, including the one he was currently examining in front of him. The question was, what exactly was this wand in front of him? The wand had appeared after his mixed Defense class, after the students had filtered out of the room. He remembered perfectly. 

He remembered the strong, powerful Ilvermorny boy whom everyone seemed to think would be their champion. He remembered watching him leave. He remembered watching those familiar, calculating emerald eyes. There about the boy made him feel like he had seen him before, somewhere yet Voldemort could not place it. He remembered walking into his office after the lesson and sitting at his desk. He remembered Nagini slithering up his chair and his chest and wrapping around him before his desk was bathed in a halo of golden light and the wand was there. He even remembered Nagini's startled hiss at the wand's sudden appearance. Yet he did not know who this wand belonged to nor why it was suddenly here with him. 

Voldemort twirled the wand in his hand. "Curious." With a sigh, he resolved to take it to Olivander before standing to leave to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Officially, he was not the headmaster of Hogwarts, therefore he did not have the privileges allowed to the headmasters and headmistresses of the school, among them being able to apparate from anywhere in the castle. There were times when apparition was allowed within Hogwarts, though he was attempting to blend in as a professor and the less suspicion he aroused the better. 

Voldemort strode down the stairs toward the grand entrance of the castle when he felt the rush of magic over his skin. Someone was out after curfew. With a sigh, he put on the mask of a professor and followed the magic toward its source, able to identify its owner the closer he came. 

Hadrian Black. 

The doors to the Great Hall moved ever so slightly but nothing appeared and as Voldemort waited, the magic washed over his skin again. Just what was Mr. Black doing?

He weighed his options. He could expose a student for being out after curfew or let it go and use it as leverage later on. He walked toward the edge of the balcony, wand all but forgotten in his grasp, as he watched where he thought Hadrian's footsteps should appear in the grass as his weight bent it with his step. But none appeared. It didn't appear at all as though Hadrian had walked at all. A lesser wizard might not have ever noticed the other there. It wasn't until Voldemort noticed the opening of the Ilvermorny carriage that he knew Hadrian had crossed the grass and was no longer in the castle. 

Voldemort entered the Great Hall and walked toward the Goblet. It looked relatively unharmed and there were no enchantments that he could detect. It was highly unlikely that anyone, even someone as powerful as Hadrian, could have done anything it without him being able to detect it. Voldemort resigned himself to staying at the castle that night, focusing instead on the young Ilvermorny student who intrigued him more than a wand. 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

_Hadrian knelt in front of a massive, snakewood tree. The tree twisted and wound its way toward the sky, its branches twined together like snakes. He had heard about the tree in his first days on at the school when he was introduced to the story of Isolt Sayre, but he wanted to see the tree for himself. The wind whistled through the branches, making a hissing noise as it went through the leaves. Hadrian reached up and touched the emerald green leaves. The roots twisted their way through the ground and across the earth much like snakes slithering away from a central source. If he was quiet enough, it was almost as if the tree itself were hissing and whispering to him. Hadrian moved his hand from the leaves to the large trunk of the tree, feeling the thrum of magic under his fingers. He pulled his hand away as he heard a rustling in the leaves near him. From the leaves, a massive snake emerged. Hadrian moved out of the way, letting the snake pass in front of him._

_"Sorry," Hadrian muttered idly, knowing the snake couldn't hear or understand him._

"Thanks."  _The snake answered with a prolonged 's' at the end of the word._

_"A-any time," Hadrian stuttered watching the snake slither away. The snake stopped suddenly and turned back toward him, raising its head to look at Hadrian further._

_"_ A speaker. There has not been a speaker here since-"  _The snake was cut off by the sudden rustle of leaves and heavy footsteps behind Hadrian. Hadrian looked to see where the footsteps were coming from to see a girl running toward the tree. When Harry turned back toward the snake, it was gone._

_Hadrian stood, brushing the leaves off his cranberry pants when the girl was suddenly right in front of him. Hadrian looked at her. She had brilliant blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes with gold specks all around them. For a moment, Hadrian couldn't help himself, he stared at her and she stared right back. Her vibrant blue dress swayed at her sides as she played with the ends of it._

_"Hi!" She greeted cheerily after a long moment._

_"Hi," Hadrian answered, much more reserved than her._

_"What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking around Hadrian at the ground around him as if another person would materialize from the foliage around them._

_"I was-" Hadrian gestured to the tree behind him._

_"You came to look at the tree!" She exclaimed, jumping forward and grasping his hand. "Me too." Hadrian was taken aback by her sudden excitement as she twirled him to face the tree again._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Her voice was filled with awe as she looked at the tree in front of them. "It was grown from a wand; did you know that?"_

_"Yes," Hadrian answered._

_"Of course you did. They said so just earlier this week." The girl folded her hands behind her back and shifted up and down on the balls of her feet. For a long moment, they were silent but Hadrian thought she might want to say more. His suspicions were soon confirmed. "It's so quiet out here. Don't you think?"_

_"I like the quiet," Hadrian rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Oh." She tugged at the edge of her dress. "I can-"_

_"You don't have to go," Hadrian said quickly, not wanting to be rude. The girl grinned widely at him._

_"What house did you get into?" She asked him._

_"Horned Serpent." Hadrian rubbed the back of his neck for a second. "And you?"_

_"Thunderbird." The girl beamed at him. Hadrian smiled back, unable to stop himself. The two stood in silence for a moment longer as the wind continued to whistle around them._

_"I'm Cordelia."  She said eventually, clearly uncomfortable with the silence._

_"Hadrian."_

_"Hadrian," She repeated before cocking her head at him in a nearly bird-like way. "You know what, Hadrian?" Hadrian shrugged. She moved next to him before looping her arm through his. "I think you and I are going to be the best of friends."_

* * *

 

They all knew the story, the story of Isolt Sayre.

_Sayre had been one of the founders of Ilvermorny, if not the most crucial founder of the American wizarding school. Vibrant blue the students were forced to wear was from her desire to be in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts when she was a child. As a child, she had been tormented by her aunt, both her captor and the murderer of her parents, until she finally fled with her aunt's wand and the only remaining piece of her mother she had, a golden Gordian Knot. There was more to the story, of course, but the story eventually culminated in Gormlaith finding her wayward niece and enchanting her and her husband, James, into a deep slumber. Ultimately, Gormlaith's downfall came from her utilizing her ability on the stolen wand, forcing it into slumber as well. The wands of the other, nearby wizards, however, were awoken by the Parseltongue spoken by the witch and alerted their owners with a humming. The battle between the two young wizards and Gormlaith raged until James and Isolt were eventually woken by the sheer terror of their infant daughter. The fighting raged until a rather grumpy Pukwudgie saved the day. Gormlaith shattered due to her Dark magic and the venom on the Pukwudgie's arrow. They buried the wand that Gormlaith had silenced and it grew into a magnificent tree on the grounds of Ilvermorny._

Hadrian retold the story, or what his fellow classmates knew of the story to them as they were gathered in Cordelia's room. 

"But there's more," Hadrian said, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Every now and then, he would let his magic out to probe the privacy wards he had placed around the room. He was certain no one could hear them or even get close to the room without the five occupants inside knowing, but he was ever worried. This was a time for secrets to be released, once they were out they could never be put away again. Cordelia sat with her legs crossed on her bed and next to her sat Nicholas who was sprawled in nearly every direction across the bed. On Nicholas's other side was Carlos who folded himself neatly as if he were in a classroom. In a chair next to the bed was Alexander and he appeared as if he were trying to shrink into the chair he sat on. The four of them were watching Hadrian patiently as he paced around the room, his arms folded behind his back but every now and then flailing to one side or another to emphasize a point. 

"Those wands stayed within the family. Two of Isolt and James's children went on to have children. Those lines both went on to sire magical children and much like others in their familial line, they could speak Parseltongue as well. The line continued and has still continued today." Hadrian glanced at Cordelia, who gave a terse nod for Hadrian to continue.

"Wait, you're saying there are actual Parselmouths from Isolt's side alive?" Carlos asked, moving forward on the bed. 

"I don't know, Carlos. Does Cordelia look alive to you?" Hadrian watched Carlos's eyes widen and his head turn rather comically toward Cordelia. However, the more Carlos looked, the more the look on his face changed. 

"No one else looks surprised. I'm the last to find this out aren't I?" 

"Yes," Hadrian answered simply. "Well, the last in this room anyway and the last person who is going to be told." Hadrian pinned Carlos with a stare. 

"I promise I won't say anything. I already told you that. But-" Carlos's voice trailed off. 

"But how do you know?" Nicholas demanded, turning to Alexander. "I know because Cordelia told me. And no doubt Hadrian knows because he's a secret magnet. So, how do you know?"

Instead of answering, Alexander turned to Hadrian, a plea in his eyes, one Hadrian could understand. 

"R-remember how you promised to keep an open mind?" Alexander started, his voice breaking. The other three nodded. Alexander swallowed thickly before turning back to Hadrian again and opening his mouth helplessly. 

"Alexander is a natural Legilimens," Hadrian said simply.

"A nat-" Nicholas cut himself off. "So, you've known this whole time. About her. About me." Nicholas's eyes started to fill with terror. 

"Wait, what about you?" Carlos asked, "There's still more I don't know?" Carlos looked like he would implode. 

"I'm a metamorphmagus." Nicholas practically whispered. To everyone's surprise, Carlos laughed, loudly. 

"And I thought you changing your hair pink when we're  _together_  was just you multitasking." He teased.

"You two are together?" Cordelia exclaimed suddenly after her long, self-imposed silence. Conversation filled the room and Hadrian rubbed at his temples. The noise seemed to get increasingly louder until he felt like it was his turn to explode.

"Enough!" Silence fell across the room. "While this spiritual cleansing of who's having sex with who and who has what ability is all very good for the soul it doesn't change the fact that Slytherin's wand is gone." Tense silence filled the space between the four of them. "Don't you get it? Cordelia's life is in danger the longer that wand is out of our hands." Hadrian looked at Alexander, then Carlos, then Nicholas, and then finally Cordelia. He willed them to see the dangers that were present, the ones he was stating and the ones he couldn't. 

_If Voldemort looks into Cordelia his search will lead to me and if he finds who I am, they are all in danger._

Hadrian turned away from them and scrubbed his hands over his face. He shouldn't have come. His presence here was putting them all in danger more so than this tournament ever could. They could be tortured just for knowing him and there would be nothing the other countries could do. Harry Potter, though presumed dead, was born in Godric's Hollow and would be under the control of whoever was in control of the British Ministry of Magic. There would be nothing MACUSA could do to save him and his friends would be equally punished for aiding a fugitive. Sirius and Remus would be discovered and Severus especially would be ruined and punished. Hadrian's very presence was a delicate balance on a tightrope, one wrong step and he was falling and no one could catch him.

"How is Slytherin's wand even here? And how does it put Cordelia's life in danger?" Carlos asked.

"Someone dug it up. It appeared on my mother's bedside when she was at Ilvermorny." Cordelia told him. "As for the other question-" She trailed off and Hadrian knew her eyes were resting on his back. 

"Gormlaith's last name. Do you know it?" Hadrian asked. He turned back around, finally at the others in the room. They shook their heads, even Cordelia. 

"I'm not surprised, it's been forgotten over time. It took even me some digging to find it, buried in a long forgotten book in the dark recesses of the library." Hadrian waved his hand as if that would emphasize his point more. "Slytherin's wand will go to his heirs. And we just brought it across the ocean from one heir to another." Hadrian muttered bitterly. 

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, getting up off her bed. "Hadrian, do you know where the wand is?" 

Hadrian looked at her through his eyelashes. "Gormlaith's last name was Gaunt." 


End file.
